


送君千里

by CrystalZhang



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalZhang/pseuds/CrystalZhang





	送君千里

ooc，我流ABO，周喻HE。

01.

“你说老叶到底是咋想的啊？”魏琛抽了三根烟，没憋住，还是问出了口。苏沐橙咬着饼干盯着电视剧，看男二深情款款地说着长段告白向女主求复合，随口跟魏琛说：“什么他咋想的？”

“就是他……”魏琛空张了半天嘴，没说出下文。苏沐橙抽空看他一眼，他垂下头说：“算了。”苏沐橙没追问，原专心去看电视剧，看到女主干脆利落拒绝了男二，她才把吃完的饼干袋揉成一团扔进旁边的垃圾桶，拆了一包薯片捏了一片，“现在的话，喻队觉得人要往前看，别吃回头草，叶修觉得情人还是老的好，沧海桑田忘不掉。昨晚他打电话的时候一高兴还给喻队唱上了，我在旁边听见喻队笑了笑，把电话挂了。”苏沐橙又看了魏琛一眼，“你怎么突然关心他们的事了？”

魏琛没说话，叶修叼着烟从卧室走出来，苏沐橙估计他是完完整整听清了他们的对话，可叶修像是什么都没听见似的，径直走到茶几前，弯下腰把抽到头的烟按灭在烟灰缸里，问苏沐橙：“这什么味的薯片啊，闻起来味这么大。”他没管苏沐橙抗议着说“我还没嫌你身上烟味大呢。”，走到魏琛旁边，在沙发扶手上坐了，随手把胳膊搭在魏琛肩膀上，先跟苏沐橙说：“你还不许人家关心关心以前的徒弟了？”又转头跟魏琛讲：“是吧，老魏？”

苏沐橙翻了个白眼，她的电视剧已经看完了，站起身把零食收拾了收拾，转身回屋。路过叶修时，她抽抽鼻子，皱着眉头说：“你身上信息素的味道要比烟味重多了，我一个Beta都快受不了了。”叶修笑着说：“分了手心情不好，过两天就好了。”苏沐橙随手比了个ok，意思是“你随便我不管”，叶修笑了一下。

等苏沐橙走了，魏琛才说：“你他妈到底怎么想的啊？”

“这哪是我能怎么想的，我还想问问你徒弟是怎么想的呢。”叶修把胳膊从魏琛肩上放下来，前倾身子去够桌上的烟，坐到了另一张沙发上。他才点上烟，就听魏琛张口说：“喻文州他可能是想……”

叶修一乐，不轻不重地踹了魏琛一脚，“快闭嘴，你还真给我显摆你了解我男朋友啊？”

魏琛瞪他一眼，言简意赅地说：“前。”

“前男友也是我男朋友。”叶修轻描淡写地说，魏琛想把话题绕过去，就问他：“你这次身上的味怎么这么重？”

“说了是因为分手啊。”

“分手影响这么大？”魏琛半信半疑地低着头思索，忽然他转过神，猛得抬头问叶修：“你标记他了？”  
“你还不清楚他吗？我哪能标记他。”叶修淡淡地说，“只是心情不好。”

“不是我说，老叶，”魏琛摇了摇空烟盒，暗骂抽完了最后一根烟的叶修，他起身换鞋，低着头说，“喻文州他从小心思就重，这次你们要是能……你好好对他。之前没见他和谁确定过关系的。”

叶修盯着他，漫不经心地说：“求你向着我一点，该是你前徒弟对我好点啊。”他刻意加重了“前”字，被魏琛顶了回来，“什么前徒弟，他指不定也就是个你前男友了，但一直是……”后面的话魏琛说不下去，他和喻文州哪说得上有什么正儿八经的师徒关系。叶修等了半天魏琛下文，吐了口烟替他打个四不像的圆场：“也是，文州还怪念旧的。”

话说到这再说就要把窗户纸戳开了，叶修素来是一个不喜欢把话说透的人，这点上他和喻文州极像。他不再说话，听着门被拉开又关上，这时苏沐橙出了卧室门，靠着门跟他讲：“你要不要去吃点药，你信息素很久没这么冲过了。”

“飞G市去吃药代价太大了吧？”叶修故作夸张地说，苏沐橙一开始还没反应过来，刚想跟叶修说药落喻文州那没关系，楼下药店买点就行了，但是她毕竟是看过不少小说的人，眨了几回儿眼的功夫就听明白了，她朝天翻个白眼，没好气地说：“你统共就看过一本张爱玲尽可劲瞎用吧。”

叶修看着苏沐橙又回了房，靠着沙发想起他第一次和喻文州滚上床的时候，他溺于抚摸亲吻，而喻文州还能喘息着说：“叶神，Alpha味这么重得算病吧？你要不要去找点药？”当时他是怎么干的来着？他掐了一把喻文州细软的腰，调情的意味和恼怒他破坏气氛而去惩罚他的意味一样重。他说：“吃什么药啊，你就是我的药。”

喻文州的味道要比一般Omega淡得多，他发情期时候的味道都淡得像是喷了点香水。这点上他们般配得如同天生一对。叶修闭上眼，脑子里是喻文州转来转去，记忆清晰逼真，叫他有些不合实际地幻想着等他张开眼，面前就站了一个喻文州。

*  
三伏天的G市又闷又热，喻文州的宿舍向阳，阳光照在他身上，他觉得更热。他给郑轩打电话，“瀚文好点了吗？”

卢瀚文上月刚分化成Alpha，这个月才发情。少年人的信息素横冲直撞，又凶又猛地窜了整栋宿舍楼，卢瀚文还不会控制信息素，黄少天本来想过去教教他，刚推门就连忙出来了，举着手机给郑轩打电话：“我靠靠靠靠靠小卢这屋我进不了啊，我一进去就被激得想和他打一架，你过来教啊，我先撤了啊你快来快来快来快来。”郑轩没办法，只好念叨着“压力山大”进了卢瀚文的房间。

“还就是那样。”郑轩说，声音有些粗。他平常说话没这么急，这会儿听上去有些火气，“黄少也真是的，我再怎么样也是个Alpha啊，他受不了我怎么可能受得了。小卢这味道真是太冲了。”

“这样啊。”喻文州揉了揉额头，“你先出来吧，我过去看看。”郑轩听他这么说，迟疑着问：“队长这……这行吗？”

喻文州已经走到门口了，他开玩笑说：“怎么，怕我控制不住自己犯罪啊？”从他的房间到卢瀚文的房间没多远，他到门口时郑轩还在。他拍拍郑轩的肩膀说：“你先回吧，没事的。少天第一次发情期的时候比这严重多了。”郑轩还想说些什么，但他看着喻文州温和的眼睛，把所有的欲言又止都吞回肚里，帮喻文州推开了门。

他看着喻文州进门，给黄少天打电话，一边讲一边走回自己房间。

“你准备回来吧，队长进去了，估计一会就好了。”

“说真的啊黄少，队长说他要进去的时候，我还真觉得挺不爽的。”

“但是也没办法啊，就只能不爽着呗。毕竟……”郑轩话还没说完，黄少天终于开口了。

“你这会话怎么比我还多啊？我都不想说话了，你还说什么。”

02.

喻文州推开门，少年的信息素味道像是一碗巧克力奶昔被打翻在阳光下暴晒了许久的沙漠上，又甜又干燥，呼啸着扑向他。喻文州闻不出信息素味，只觉得冲，皱了皱眉，下意识想要转身逃离这个房间，但他一抬眼就看见卢瀚文抱着膝缩坐在床上，露着半张小脸委屈兮兮地看着他，眼角红了一片。

卢瀚文第一次发情本就难受，刚才郑轩进来又刺激到了他，他现在像是处于烈火和坚冰的交交界处，半边热半边冷，还有一股欲火也在熊熊燃烧着。他看着喻文州，可怜巴巴地叫了一声：“队长……”

喻文州惯常见到的卢瀚文是生龙活虎、神采奕奕的卢瀚文，会缠着黄少天和他PK，会撒着娇要他表扬，他从来没见过这样难受的卢瀚文，心立刻软成了一片，他走到床边，试探着朝卢瀚文伸出手。

“队长，你别过来，我……我难受。”卢瀚文对这类事情一知半解，生怕自己影响到喻文州，向后躲开喻文州的手。喻文州柔声安慰着他：“没事，瀚文。”看着小孩子不再试图躲，他干脆坐在床边，把卢瀚文往他怀里拉。

喻文州的信息素特别淡，卢瀚文本被发情期的冲动搅得昏头转向，除了自己的信息素什么都闻不见，但喻文州靠近时，他闻见了喻文州的味道。他小时候喜欢在雨后的青草地上奔跑、玩耍，喻文州的味道就像是下过雨的草地，一股股清新好闻的湿气冲进他鼻子里，方才他心里如有狂风怒吼，暴雪乱作，如今他将头埋在喻文州肩窝，以一种过大的力道抱紧对方，觉得心中风雪皆停。

“我以为队长不管我了。”他用下巴蹭了蹭喻文州，喻文州嫌痒，刚想躲就看见卢瀚文湿润的眼睛专注地盯着他，满是喜悦又带着些委屈。他知道前段时间他的刻意疏远还是让小孩子自觉受到冷落，难免有点心疼，卢瀚文的体温极高，灼得他也有些难受。他拍了拍卢瀚文的后背，哄劝着：“我怎么会不管你呢？你放开点，太热了。”

“我不放。”卢瀚文抱他抱得更紧，闷声闷气地说：“我一放开队长就又要不理我了。”他说着话，偷眼去打量喻文州，看见喻文州又垂下了眼帘，跟他上个月刚分化跑去告白时的表情如出一辙。铺天盖地的委屈一下子淹没了他，卢瀚文现在抱着喻文州也觉得难受。他觉得自己浑身都烧着，还有火花不断地落在他身上，只有喻文州是一片清凉。他之前抱着喻文州是贪图这份清凉，现在他抱着喻文州是想叫他也尝一尝这种被火烤着的味道。

不仅仅只是这种焚身感觉，还有他心里的委屈、难过、失望、困扰等等缠绕成一团的、叫他挣扎不开的各种情绪，他都想叫喻文州尝一尝。

可是他没办法那么做，是他喜欢着喻文州，而不是喻文州喜欢他。所以他身心皆受火烤，而喻文州还是清清爽爽。

卢瀚文小声地叫着“队长”，一声接一声，猫叫一样。喻文州听得不忍心，卢瀚文在他身上乱蹭着，硬挺着的器官时不时就会擦过他的腿。喻文州哄着卢瀚文放开他，让卢瀚文比较舒服地靠在床头，他坐到卢瀚文身前，隔着裤子安抚那只小兽，在卢瀚文粗重的呼吸里将手探进了他的裤子。一开始卢瀚文吓得一动都不敢动，没一会他就抱住了喻文州，一双手在他身上不停地抚摸。

“队长的腰好细。”卢瀚文贴着喻文州的耳朵说，顺势掐了一把。喻文州愣了一下，手上用了点劲，卢瀚文发泄在他手里。他侧头一躲，躲开了卢瀚文想要落在他嘴唇上的吻，被小孩子在锁骨上重重地咬了一口。疼痛让他皱了皱眉，但他还是轻轻吻了吻卢瀚文的额头，感受到对方的信息素已经开始渐渐变淡，说了声“好了”，起身走进卫生间洗手。

“队长……”卢瀚文走到喻文州背后，喻文州回头看他，卢瀚文还比他矮一点，差不多才到他下巴，可是小孩子还会长大，总有一天会比他高，需要他微微仰头去看。等到那时候，小孩子一定已经走到了人生新的风景处，早都已经忘了他十几岁时候是不是喜欢过人。喻文州这样想着，有些走神，这时他又听见卢瀚文叫了一声“文州。”

小孩子叫他名字时轻轻软软，带着点犹豫和试探，这叫喻文州想起他以前喂过的一只流浪猫，小猫朝他讨要更多的食物时也这样叫。他转过头拧上水龙头，在卢瀚文想要抱住他时说：“没大没小。”

卢瀚文垂下手，又听喻文州说，“分化以后的第一次发情期都难熬，有Omega帮忙会比较好……少天当初就是的。”

卢瀚文忍不住握紧了拳头。他莽撞地宣布：“队长，我以后一定会比黄少好的。”

喻文州转过身，靠着洗手池点点头，“少天也说你荣耀一定会比他打得好。”

“我不是说荣耀，我是说各个方面。到时候队长能喜欢我吗？”卢瀚文紧盯着喻文州。

喻文州揉揉他的头：“瀚文，我很喜欢你，但是不是你说的那种喜欢。”他抽神想起上个月跑到他面前大声问他“队长能和我在一起吗？”的卢瀚文，继续柔声说道：“我比你大九岁。”他看着卢瀚文刹那间变得暗淡了，心里有些歉疚，但他还是说了下去：“你还小，等你以后就会明白，你将我当做前辈、兄长，你信任我、依赖我，感情很复杂，你很容易把对我的亲近误当成喜欢。”

卢瀚文跟他犟嘴：“才不是，我就是喜欢你。”他说了一句还不罢休，带着点怒气地问道：“你怎么知道我对你的感情不是喜欢？”

喻文州笑着说：“我就是知道啊。”他本想说“我也是这样错把其他感情误解成了喜欢，看着一个人过来的”，但是话到嘴边，变成了：“我毕竟比你大着九岁呢。”

卢瀚文短时间内被喻文州提醒了两次两人的年龄差距，他之前没认真想过九岁的差距意味着什么，他总觉得喜欢是一件奇妙的事，可以无限地拉进他与喻文州，可以叫他穿过漫长的时间接近喻文州。

玩剑客的人很难不刻意或着无意地效仿黄少天，卢瀚文最开始想做第二个剑圣，但是喻文州告诉他，每个人的荣耀之路都不同。黄少天敏锐的直觉和犀利的作风几乎是一种天分的优越，卢瀚文有时候茫然地去想，他有可能做得同黄少天一样好吗？他有段时间所有的少年意气和恐惧近乎在此，那时候喻文州拍着他肩膀说，“每个人走在不同的路上，你该辟路，不是紧追其上。”

卢瀚文还能想起说那句话时候的喻文州有多温和。喻文州的温和几乎是无差别的，他会对任何一个人表现自己的善意。有时候卢瀚文会想，喻文州这个人是多么的好啊，他站在那仿佛就是一种极尽温柔的善意了，他让别的人能够相信，更多的努力可以克服一切不足。但卢瀚文明白，事情并不如此。所以喻文州就有点像是一种伪善，同千千万虚假鸡汤一样，空给人一种麻痹剂一般的希望。卢瀚文赌气时想过，喻文州是一个骗局。

他不管不顾地上前抱住喻文州，强势且不容拒绝，喻文州没有给他回抱，以一种纵容地态度拒绝着他。卢瀚文发狠吻上去的时候还在想，九岁的差距原来意味着他永远都不会知道喻文州是如何变成现在的样子了。但是那又怎么样呢？少年人的热情可以翻天覆地，他看不见喻文州的过去，但他会专注地盯着喻文州的现在以及未来。他信誓旦旦地想，他会证明喻文州对他喜欢的判断是错误的。

他踮着脚、仰起头，终究也没能吻到喻文州。他的吻在将落下时被喻文州抬起手堪堪挡住了，仅落在那只修长有力的手上。喻文州说：“瀚文，我知道你是一时糊涂，但你不能老做糊涂事。”

卢瀚文泄气地用下巴抵住喻文州的肩膀，他想亲昵地叫喻文州的名字，出口却还是：“队长”，他声音小却坚定地说：“队长，我会追到你的。”

喻文州笑起来，他用了点劲推开卢瀚文，“你这样让我想起以前的我，”他想起过去某年某月他也同卢瀚文一样喜欢过一个某某，可他说出口的不是这件事，而是讲了一个笑话，“我十几岁的时候，以为只要我努力，手速就能超过叶……叶神。”

03.

别人说起喻文州，抛开手速不提，第一印象难免都是心机深沉，善于蛰伏。但黄少天认识喻文州比他们都早，他是先认识的那个在训练营里常被忽视的最后一名，再认识的蓝雨队长，所以他看见更多、更清晰的喻文州。有一次采访，主持人问他，提起喻文州最先想到的是什么，料想他会有千千万万的话要讲，他本也如此想，可张口时却发现时光已把他想讲的千言万语削薄成了“我们英明神武的队长啊”。

他后来暗自琢磨，发现他其实并不能清楚地想起他对喻文州的第一印象是什么。在喻文州打败魏琛之前，他对喻文州有那么一点儿合理的轻视和一些对他坚韧毅力的佩服，他回忆那个时候的喻文州，就像是回忆蓝雨的某一处风景：清瘦的少年坐在电脑前，比其他人更早开始训练，也更晚结束训练，他很少说话，却总是保持着微笑，温和地抵抗着来自各方面的压力。他显得沉闷，室内流动的空气都比他更生动。没有人会去关注喻文州，喻文州同他温和的抵抗一起褪色成一块背景板。

喻文州也确乎像一块背景板，过去是，现在也是。只不过他以前常被忽视，现在他作为一抹底色铺陈在整个蓝雨之后。众人看向蓝雨时，能看见熠熠生辉的黄少天，也能看见立在后方的喻文州。

黄少天善于把握机会并不仅仅是在游戏里，生活中他同样善于观察和捕捉，他和喻文州真正开始接近并建立友谊是在喻文州展现出他的实力之后，他各个方面的敏锐让他迅速了解喻文州。他此刻待在喻文州的房间里，耐心等待着喻文州回来。

郑轩又打了个电话过来，“亚历山大啊，黄少，我还是得问问你对队长到底是个什么样啊？”

黄少天原本百无聊赖躺在喻文州床上，这时他翻起身，一边乐一边问郑轩：“什么‘什么样’啊？我对队长有作为队友的信任，有同为职业选手的敬佩，还有作为兄弟的情深义重，以及……”

“有没有AO之间的身体相吸，灵魂纠缠啊？”郑轩和黄少天认识的时间也很久了，他干脆地打断黄少天的长篇大论，不让自己在词山句海里烦不胜烦地挂断电话。黄少天流利地回答他，“没有啊！要有的话我们早都是一对甜蜜爱侣整天以闪瞎你们为己任了，但你看我们现在，打炮都纯洁得不行。”

“那队长进小卢屋你怎么就不想说话了？”

“你还觉得不爽呢！”黄少天对答如流。郑轩说：“我那是作为Alpha看着一个相熟的Omega去接近一个发情期Alpha的本能。”黄少天立刻接话：“你有本能我就没有本能啊？我和队长关系还要更亲密一点，我怎么就不能有正当的本能反应了？”

郑轩不说话了，黄少天催他：“有话快讲，没话就挂，你话费多还是咋的？”

“我靠，我都没嫌关心你麻烦，你还催着我挂电话？”郑轩抗议了一句生怕黄少天回一串连珠炮过来，立刻果断地挂断电话，心想所谓“当局者迷，旁观者清”终究是句不怎么准确的话，当事人总是对自己的生活有更多的了解和把握。他可能比不上喻文州了解黄少天，但他毕竟和黄少天做了多年朋友，他了解黄少天这个人不屑于撒谎，尤其是感情方面，黄少天性格里的坦荡加上他作为Alpha的强势，但凡对喻文州有一星半点的喜欢，就会抓住那点喜欢去奋勇攀登爱情的悬崖绝壁。喻文州因为体质的缘故不适宜用抑制剂，在喻文州同叶修确定关系之前，黄少天一直帮助喻文州渡过难熬的发情期。郑轩揉了揉额头，世界上确乎有这样的人，他们做过至亲密的事，可他们之间只有一脉潺潺清流，而非汹涌彭拜的情深似海。

可能是细细密密的友谊之网兜住了他们，让他们没法落尽滚滚红尘里。郑轩决定不再去想他们的事，他生性有些怕麻烦，何况这件事他作为旁观者也没什么事能做，总不能一脚一个，把黄少天和喻文州踹进情网吧？郑轩揉了揉额头，把手机扔到一边，心想管闲事不如睡一觉。

黄少天刚被挂断电话，喻文州就回来了。他步子是一贯的稳，身体却有些发颤，黄少天赶忙去扶他，感觉到喻文州近乎脱力地落在他怀里。他半搀半抱地把喻文州拖到床上，给了他一个吻。吻一开始比一片叶子落在水面的力道重不了多少，但它缠绵缱绻得不像话，黄少天几乎尝遍了喻文州嘴里的每一处，分开时他没有起身，而是保持着亲吻时的距离，唇与唇之间仅隔着几毫米，下一秒说不定就又要吻上去。

黄少天说话时的气流喷在喻文州的脸上，酥酥麻麻的。喻文州放松地把自己安置在黄少天用双臂支撑起的一片天狭小地间，闻着慢慢浓郁起来的信息素味道，感觉到无比舒服。喻文州不能准确地闻出别人信息素的味道，他只能感觉，觉得只有阳光才能凑凑合合同黄少天的味道作比，还得是深冬破云的暖阳。宋晓以前听他这么说，忍不住出声吐槽：“什么温温暖暖的冬日暖阳啊，明明又呛又冲。”，惹得黄少天不轻不重推他一把，“一边哪凉快哪训练去，队长说什么就是什么。”

“你怎么在小卢那待了这么久？该不会真的做到底了吧？小卢还没十五岁呢，队长你别知法犯法啊？”

喻文州哭笑不得：“我在你心里那么禽兽啊？”

“那倒不是，我是不放心小卢。他一直亲近你，你还老惯着他，万一他一撒个娇你又习惯性宠孩子了……是吧？”黄少天又问了一次，“你怎么待了那么久？”

他们凑得太近，暧昧氛围中，喻文州忍不住抬头亲了亲黄少天嘴角，解释说：“我们说了会话。青春期教育要做全，不然跟你当初一样害怕到恨不得不做人，还得我好说歹说哄三天该怎么办？”

“你六年前就说好不提了！你突然分化发情，把你好朋友这样那样一顿你也会恨不得不做人了！”黄少天抗议着咬了一口喻文州的下唇，“哪有你这样出尔反尔的！还青春期教育呢，哪个队长会管队员的青春期教育啊？魏老大教过你吗？”

喻文州刻意回避了黄少天的问题，抬手揉了揉黄少天的头发，笑着说：“我还管过你的呢。”

“我们把那定性成助人为乐了！”黄少天说，他还是带着喻文州又旧事重提的气，用一个吻将喻文州吻得喘不过气，Alpha和Omega生理上的差距就在这里。他用灼热的下体暗示地顶了顶喻文州，没由来地冒出来一句：“你总喜欢助人为乐。”

“行了。”喻文州说，他有些微喘。他信息素淡、闻不出别人的信息素味道，甚至都不能被标记，但他却又极敏感，刚才还没回屋时他就已经陷入了被动发情。他将双臂环上黄少天的脖颈，轻声说：“现在轮到你助人为乐了，我感觉我湿透了。”

黄少天做爱时的话很少，他温柔地打开喻文州。信息素搅扰在一起，晕染出一会儿的柔情蜜意，可爱情还是与他们无关，他们只是单纯地做爱。情潮退却后，黄少天侧躺着抱着喻文州，陪他渡过被动发情时的最后一阵难受，突然说：“刚刚阿轩稀奇古怪的，忽然问我对你是怎么回事。”

“你怎么说的？”喻文州闭着眼懒洋洋接他的话。

黄少天勾着他的手指玩，“实话实说啊，信任、敬佩、友谊天长地久。”喻文州“嗯”了一声，他又接着说：“我怀疑他拿你我还有老叶脑补了一场大戏，怎么也得是楚云秀上次在职业群里说的那种惊天动地的狗血剧。”

“你问问他喽。”喻文州说，他觉得郑轩这个问题问得挺有意思，自己暗自琢磨起来。他最初认识黄少天的时候，两个人在处于不同的位置，一个极高，一个太低。那时候黄少天带着魏琛的期待，魏琛期盼他做得更好，等待他变得更强，可魏琛对喻文州都没什么印象，直到喻文州对他提出挑战并且接连胜利之后，喻文州对他而言才从“他是那个一直垫底却不放弃的孩子”变成一种惊喜，还是惊大于喜。

魏琛在当夜不辞而别，喻文州被训练室内迅将他包围的人缠着PK，其中也有黄少天。在一群难以置信的目光里，黄少天的眼神显得极为纯粹，单纯表达着“你很厉害，我们试试”的意思，别人的眼神也算不上什么不友好，可黄少天的眼神更干净，更带着一股善意。他没有因为魏琛的离开迁怒喻文州，反而是改变了对他的看法，愿意与他交流，最后和他成为极好的朋友。喻文州在漫长的青春期里始终渴望着被特定的一个人认可，他性子里原本就有几分狠，那些狠因为他的渴望被他全数用在自己身上。很多人都说他温柔，但他十多岁的时候实在是没多少温柔，只有如绵长梅雨季偶尔出现的阳光一样的零星一点，他因为黄少天干干净净的那一眼，愿意把它们统统都给黄少天。

“所有人都觉得我该喜欢你啊。”黄少天感慨着，贴得离喻文州更近。喻文州虽然觉得热，可他不想躲，随口说：“是觉得我们该两情相悦。”

“叫他们失望啦。”黄少天说，“还挺遗憾的。”喻文州有些困了，但他强撑着说：“是挺遗憾的。”

黄少天看着喻文州睡去，算了算他和喻文州认识该有十年了，十年间他与喻文州相识、相熟、成为彼此最好的朋友，两个人本身的亲密加上第二性别的不同让别人觉得他们一定会在一起，但是这十年他们没有，下个十年也不会。爱情的冲动求不来，他们之间就是差了那么一点。

黄少天有时候会希望某一天早上起来他突然爱上喻文州或者喻文州爱上他，只要两个人之间有一人的感情发生一点变化，他们就可以如人所愿地成一对爱侣。他有时候也希望找个人与其相爱，可这个人最好不要像喻文州。

不要有喻文州一样轻轻浅浅的笑，不要像喻文州一样温文尔雅，要与喻文州截然相反。如果喻文州是吹面不寒杨柳风，那他要爱盛夏骄阳深冬劲风，爱一切的强烈和极端。喻文州的信息素是雨后青草地的淡，那他要爱朵气味浓烈的红玫瑰。

他确确实实想爱这样一个人，可这样的人世界上有千千万万个，喻文州只有一个，俗世里到处是熙熙攘攘的人山人海，单有他孑然独立，一眼就能被望见，于是大千世界里，黄少天抬眼只看见一粒落不到手里的红尘。

他仿佛因为无法爱上喻文州而失去了爱上别人的能力。他偶尔想，也许等以后，他与喻文州都退役，两个人不再朝夕相处，失去了赛场上的默契配合，他就不再因为没有爱上喻文州而困扰，自然而然地恢复了爱人的能力。但是他明白，与喻文州相识的这几年和着他的青春、他的荣耀，这段记忆是他一生中最刻骨的不可遗忘，喻文州变成他生命里最坚固的不褪色。有一天所有人都忘记了荣耀，忘记了蓝雨。忘记了夜雨声烦，忘记了索克萨尔，忘记了剑与诅咒，黄少天也依旧什么都记得。

他笃定喻文州也会记得。

黄少天轻手轻脚从床上起来，生怕吵醒喻文州。他忍不住又亲了亲喻文州，觉得两个人这样未尝不好，时间总会把他们之间的暧昧打碎，留一段彻彻底底的友情给他们。

动人的爱情故事有半数是戛然而止的悲剧，但动人的友谊素来地久天长。

04.

十一赛季轮回主场。

上飞机的时候卢瀚文一直盯着喻文州旁边的座位，看了看黄少天还在后面跟徐景熙说话，就准备一鼓作气跑过去坐下，他想了想，不能跑太快被黄少天发现，于是就跨大了步子往过去走，他甚至想，过一会黄少天要是拉他起来，他就干脆抱住喻文州死皮赖脸地撒娇，队长不管怎么样都还是宠他的，一定会像以前一样说，“少天你多大人了，还和瀚文闹。”他这么一想就觉得开心。

可是他才走了几步，就被窜过来的黄少天拉住了——他都不知道黄少天是什么时候追上他的。黄少天拉了一把徐景熙，把他按到喻文州旁边的空位上。蓝雨里除了喻文州是Omega和徐景熙是Beta以外都是Alpha，刚才黄少天就在跟徐景熙说座位的事，徐景熙其实也不用他说多少，朝他比了个“OK”，说：“请副队放心，徐景熙同志一定尽心尽力照顾好队长。”黄少天夸张地笑了笑，踹了一脚座位：“队长还需要你照顾吗？你别让他照顾你就行。”

黄少天拉着卢瀚文走到另两个位置坐下。卢瀚文不高兴，才坐下就又要杀回去，黄少天连忙按住他。“小祖宗你消停一会儿，队长这两天发情期快来了，你坐过去合适吗。”

“你看我都坐到这边来了，你还过去干什么啊？你要明白一个优秀且绅士的Alpha不能给Omega带来不必要的麻烦。你坐过去的想法是纯洁的——应该纯洁吧，想和队长交流感情来让我们队更加其乐融融，但是你的性质是恶劣的……”黄少天喋喋不休着，卢瀚文突然问他：“黄少……你，你还不是队长男朋友啊？”

“我当然不是，我就是个男性好朋友。”黄少天反应速度快，哪怕自己的话被打断了，也能迅速让思路赶上卢瀚文的，“嘿我跟你说这就更不对了，你觉得我是队长男朋友了还想坐他旁边啊？”

卢瀚文支支吾吾，他那天想去找喻文州的时候正好看见黄少天从喻文州房里出来，心里失落地想喻文州一定是和黄少天在一起了。他心里虽然有了这样一个判断，但是他还是单纯地想多和喻文州亲近。至少，至少要让喻文州相信，他的喜欢不是什么所谓的小孩子分不清自己的感情，而是真的喜欢。  
“这不在一起了也能分手吗，队长和叶神都……”卢瀚文小声说。他没听见黄少天的回话，抬头被对方严肃的眼神吓了一跳。黄少天沉痛地说：“卢瀚文小同志，你这种想法很不对。回去以后我是要上报队长的，让他私下里多和你……”他看见卢瀚文眼睛一亮，立刻改了口，“回去以后我要亲自给你做做思想教育，你这种挖墙脚的想法很不正确。”

“哦。”卢瀚文干巴巴应了一声，黄少天不跟他闹了，揉了揉他的头。“我不适合跟人谈心，这种事只有队长爱干。不过小卢，队长说得对，你还小，很多事情不明白。”

“你们不对！不能什么都用我年纪还小当推辞……”卢瀚文又想起喻文州那天的话，恨不得跳起来反驳黄少天，声音都提了几度。喻文州从前排皱着眉头看过来，黄少天冲他笑了笑，摆摆手，示意没什么事，他才又转过去。黄少天平静地看着卢瀚文，说：“年纪小就是能拿来当理由。”

卢瀚文蔫了下来。黄少天鼓励他，“比赛时候你好好表现，威风一点，告诉我们你正在长大啊。不然你说什么我们都觉得你还是个小孩子，你的话不用认真听。”

他们的交谈告一段落，黄少天平视前方，他和喻文州隔着一些座位，这让他看不见喻文州。两个人之间没离多少米，可是还像是横亘千山万水。卢瀚文伸长脖子甚至站起身去看喻文州，跟他说：“队长睡着了。”

他忽然无端有些羡慕卢瀚文。

他看见小孩子的爱慕和渴望，以及为了走向喻文州所做的努力，那是他对喻文州没有的。黄少天想，可能当年想跟喻文州做朋友的时候，他也曾跋山涉水地去走近他、看透他，以至于他到了“朋友”的位置以后就疲惫不堪地想要停下脚步，千山万水已然穿越，他们之间隔着的那层雾就放着吧。

黄少天没办法喜欢上喻文州，于是他转头想找到一个自己喜欢不上的理由。他看着卢瀚文，感觉到自己心里有一股想要用力去爱喻文州的冲动，可是他连爱都做不到。他拍了拍卢瀚文，用一种他很少显露的温柔说：“小卢，队长说的没有错，你想的也没错，等你再大点，至少到他觉得你能判断清楚感情的时候，要是还觉得喜欢，再去试试吧。不然你这样隔三差五和队长闹一闹，他挺心累的。”

卢瀚文沉默了一会儿，黄少天以为他的话起到了作用，正得意，听见卢瀚文说：“队长怎么什么事都告诉你啊？”

这次换黄少天沉默了。他闻着空气中酸溜溜的醋味，狠狠拍了一把卢瀚文大腿：“我靠我好好跟你说话呢，这是你吃醋的时候吗？你能吃我的醋吗？朋友之间他跟我倾诉一下感情的烦恼不对吗？”

卢瀚文看他一眼，黄少天准确地抓住了他眼神中“追不到队长只能做闺蜜”的同情，翻了个白眼，心累得不想解释。他甚至自暴自弃地想，“以前还是全世界都觉得我和队长两情相悦，这次终于有人觉得是我单方面喜欢队长求而不得了，这可是人生新体验啊。”

人生总有新体验，还有各色的事情等着他去遇见和经历，他除了体验不到喜欢喻文州是什么样的感觉以外，还能尝试其他的七情六欲。他鬼使神差，突然问卢瀚文：“喜欢队长是什么样的感觉啊？”

卢瀚文很快回答他，“就像是你淋了很大一场雨，有人给你吹湿了的头发吧……反正很舒服。”他也是一名出色的剑客，很快地抓住了黄少天话里透漏出来的另一种意思，雀跃地把黄少天从“情敌”分组拉倒了“盟友”，他告诉黄少天：“我准备抽时间找叶神PK一把，打败他，让队长发现我的优秀。”

黄少天干巴巴地鼓了鼓掌，他转念一想，跟卢瀚文说：“队长一直觉得你很优秀——你赢了老叶以后记得和周泽楷也打一场，我觉得打败队长前男友，队长只会像我一样给你鼓鼓掌，顺便欣慰地想蓝雨后继有人还能拿好几个冠军。但是打败周泽楷的意义比较大，我觉得他很像队长下一任男朋友。”

下了飞机，黄少天掏出手机飞快地给叶修发短信。“你这次跟不跟兴欣一起来？小卢想要挑战你你作为前男友记得给他放放水不要把小孩子的爱情萌芽掐断了你都前男友了就大度一点。不过经过我的劝说小卢可能会直接跳过前男友找队长下一任男朋友PK，对了我说了周泽楷很像队长下一任男朋友。”

短信刚发出去叶修就回复了，简明扼要一个“滚”，针对的不知道是哪几个字。

05.

周泽楷提前问了喻文州的航班信息，准备去接机，还贴心地自带翻译。江波涛跟他出门时候磨磨蹭蹭，“小周啊，你去接喻队……”话还没说完，孙翔听见了，凑过来挑着眉头说：“我靠什么情况啊，队长要去接队……喻文州？”

世邀赛结束才几个月，在苏黎世的那段时间孙翔习惯了叫喻文州队长，一时没改过口。

江波涛眼见周泽楷要脸红，连忙说：“地主之谊，地主之谊。”孙翔为人一直很单纯，热心地说：“行，兴欣也是今天到吧，我给你们翻翻职业群的聊天记录。张佳乐昨天在职业群里和叶修嘴炮，骂他一个退役选手不好好养老，竟瞎掺合职业选手的事，叶修截高铁票气他来着。太晚了，你们可能没看见。”他说着掏出手机翻聊天记录，“说起来叶修肯定要来啊，于公于私都该来，兴欣他一手带起来的，指不定没了他就泄气了，而且他和喻队不是分手了吗？这次来好好哄一哄，指不定能破镜重圆——嘿，找到了，从H市到S市挺快的，我看看发车时间……你们接完蓝雨多等一会儿，能顺手把他们也接了……”

“孙翔。”周泽楷说，“训练时间不能带手机。  
“啊？”孙翔惊讶地抬头，“不是队长，都要打比赛了，今天还有训练时间啊？谁兜里没装手机啊。”

“记得写检讨。”周泽楷说完拉着江波涛出了门。杜明在旁边笑得不行，轮回每次比赛期间会把犯错加训的规定改成写检讨，但还真没人写过，孙翔这次做了第一人。他掏出手机要发微博，“孙翔以他惊人的情商和智商又一次做了第一人”的内容刚编辑好，江波涛在他们内部群里发，“队长说让孙翔代替他把其他队都接了，告诉他今晚去接霸图和微草。”

霸图午夜十二点整到S市，微草凌晨三点半到，王杰希在职业群里说还有可能晚点。杜明一看笑得前仰后合，他们内部群里每个人都挂了管理员，他立刻用职业选手的手速把孙翔的群名片改成了接机小达人。

接机小达人：我靠为什么是我？

接机小达人：谁都带手机了啊我靠。

接机小达人：周泽楷你对我是不是有意见？

接机小达人：杜明这会儿还拿着手机发微博呢，方明华也玩手机呢。

“接机小达人被取消管理员身份。”

“接机小达人被周泽楷禁言30天。”

方明华拍了拍孙翔的肩膀，“别说话了，再说话要被踢出群了。”

孙翔郁闷地看着他：“都玩手机了，凭什么就罚我啊。”

杜明看着他：“因为我们不像你那么会用成语，你刚刚说什么来着？‘破镜重圆’？”

孙翔在职业群里痛诉自己的遭遇，还截了自己被禁言的图，问“我们队长是不是有病？”群里没人说话，只有唐昊理他，发了一屏幕“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，他一怒和唐昊吵了起来，互骂傻逼骂得不亦乐乎，叶修忍不住问的“你们除了傻逼还会不会别的词？”都被他们刷得看不见了。职业群里各队正副队都是群管理，江波涛盯着手机屏幕嫌丢人，连忙禁言了孙翔，唐昊乐得又在群里发了一串哈哈哈。

最后苏沐橙给孙翔解除了禁言，发了一个可爱的颜表情，说：“‘破镜重圆’这个词用得好。”

孙翔一看联盟女神夸他了，相当得意地正要爆手速发表一下自己对于叶修和喻文州重归于好的看法，在刚要发送前被方明华眼疾手快地按住了。  
方明华痛心疾首地说：“祖宗，我以前就当你情商低，没想到你这么低啊，你这都该叫没脑子了。你看不出队长对喻队有想法啊？”

孙翔不知道，孙翔很吃惊：“啥时候的事啊？”

于念说：“挺久了，怎么也得是第八赛季开始的吧。”

杜明发完了微博，说：“第九赛季全明星结束以后，不是有一个喻队黑粉发了一张喻队大晚上被人在酒店门口拉住不放的照片吗？和喻队说话的那个人全副武装，没被认出来，那就是队长。”

“也不是没人认出来吧？当时发微博的人用这个攻击喻队私生活来着——我是不知道怎么扯上关系的，”方明华补充说，“有人猜到是队长了，然后叶神上微博说他和喻队从第六赛季就谈恋爱的事，舆论重点就被转移了。”

孙翔记得那件事，他当时刚转会入轮回没多久，吃瓜时候的注意力的重心都放在叶修微博上了——“以前不想公开是觉得没必要，日子两个人过，没必要给人讲。不过这一次也算是个机会：哥和文州第六赛季就在一起了，以后对文州搞搞暗恋就行，别想着抢人啊。”，一点都不好奇照片上的人是谁。

他急忙给周泽楷发消息：“队长我不知道你对喻文州还有这么一层——你等我想个成语——爱而不得吧，我刚才话说的不对，你千万别生气。”

他正要发第二条消息，抬头一看周泽楷都把他删了。杜明和方明华一左一右看着他的手机，对视一眼，觉得人情商低了真的没办法。

孙翔问杜明他还有没有可能加回周泽楷，杜明逗他：“怎么也得等队长追上喻队吧。”

孙翔心灰意冷，说：“那完了，这好友加不回来了，我追上喻文州都比队长追上他靠谱——要不我去追喻文州吧，追上了让他帮我向队长求求情——我觉得喻文州对队长压根没想法，指不定还有点因为那个被拍的事比较烦他，世邀赛时候他跟我说的话都比和队长说的多。”

于念心说你小子还真敢想啊，谁给你的勇气让你敢想你能追上喻文州了？一叶之秋吗？他这么一想，没敢说，孙翔性格比以前沉稳了不少，但还是经不起说。他前嘴一吐槽，孙翔就能后脚到职业群里说“喻文州我想追你”，到时候群里一定一片叶嘲黄笑，好脾气如喻文州都要大声骂娘。

“我觉得喻队至少不烦队长吧。”结了婚的男人看问题不一样，方明华说：“喻队因为第二性别的事没被少黑，他以前也没公开过男朋友。上次就在队长快被爆出来的时候叶神出面了，说不定就是喻队叫他说的呢。本来那事对他而言也没什么，黑他的人比那说得难听的多的是，被扒出来的话，对队长影响最不好。”

“就算不喜欢也还是觉得这后辈挺可爱的吧？”于念说，“队长跟他说话的时候，他笑得挺……慈爱的？”

“喻文州跟我说话笑得也挺慈爱的，跟看卢瀚文一模一样。”孙翔插嘴。杜明白眼一翻，说：“他那叫怜爱，跟怜爱傻子一样，指不定心里想得都是：‘这孩子一定因为情商从小没少挨打吧。’”

方明华看了看时间，对孙翔说：“你要不要睡一会儿去？晚上还接人呢。”他眼睛里流动得是一股脉脉关怀，特别有队友情，“算了你别睡了，兴欣快到了吧，你赶紧换衣服出门。”

另一边才坐着大巴赶去高铁站的兴欣众人也抱着手机看热闹，而叶修只看了一眼就关了手机屏。苏沐橙之前说有手机怎么都比较好联系，在世邀赛之前压着他去买了手机，他不习惯用，没什么手机依赖症。除了微信QQ，平常就看看微博，还一般只看喻文州的。喻文州上一条更新拍的是G市机场，照片里除了蓝天白云还有半拉黄少天。

苏沐橙坐他旁边，捣捣他说：“你看孙翔放着自己队长不支持都支持你。”她隔了一会儿又开玩笑说，“你说小周知道你们分手后有没有放炮庆祝啊。”

“小周不是那种人。”叶修简短地说。苏沐橙盯着他瞧，他被看得发毛，说：“有话直说。”

苏沐橙叹口气：“我还不知道你啊。”

“你比你想的还要喜欢喻队。那年他叫你出来公开一下恋情的时候，只想你说‘我和文州在一起挺久了’，可没想让你说那么多。”

叶修没说话，苏沐橙偷着看了看他的脸色，又问：“你那次挺生气吧？”

“沐橙。”叶修说，“我们换个位置，我打开窗户抽根烟。”苏沐橙听话地和他换了位置，看着他熟稔地点了一根烟，深吸一口，朝着窗外吞吐烟雾。她有那么一阵子想起了叶修刚学抽烟的时候，那时候荣耀刚开服没多久，苏沐秋还活着，他们一起挤在简陋的地下室里，两个男孩子熬夜刷装备，提神时抽的是最廉价的烟，兴高采烈的满天满地畅想未来。

她哥哥和她一样是个Beta，她以前还当叶修对苏沐秋有一些超过朋友的感情，知道叶修和喻文州在一起的时候，她脱口说：“喻文州和哥哥也不像啊？”

叶修一开始没听懂她的话，明白了后哭笑不得：“都哪跟哪啊，他们本来就不一样。”那时候叶修远比现在更像个年轻人，嘉世人心涣散的兆头已经浮现，但谁也没想到它后来会容不下叶修。第六赛季蓝雨夺冠的时候，叶修为了不接受采访早早溜了，但是借了她手机看直播，她找到叶修时，叶修叼着烟朝她笑，先说“文州这次肯定开心。”，才说：“虽然他开心我也高兴，但是下赛季冠军还得是嘉世的。”

苏沐橙从还是个小姑娘的时候就认识了叶修，她看着叶修从当年离家出走的少年到成为荣耀教科书，看着他从神坛上摔下来一回又走回高点，她和叶修甚至有一段可以称得上相濡以沫的岁月，没有人会比她更了解叶修。她知道叶修在感情上是个有点被动的人，远没有他在荣耀战场上那么勇往直前。她跟叶修说：“你别觉得对不起哥哥。”

叶修把烟掐灭了丢出窗外，哭笑不得地说：“姑奶奶，你可少看点电视剧吧。”

苏沐橙眨眨眼，“你不是因为多年难忘白月光才和喻队分手的啊？”

“是他甩了我。”叶修面无表情地说。坐在他后面的魏琛乐了：“那小子行啊。”

“我都气了一个多月了。”叶修说，“这么多年了，我总觉得哥怎么也该是朱砂痣了吧，结果说甩就甩，都没给我个耍贫嘴的机会。”

魏琛踹他座位一脚，笑骂道：“还朱砂痣呢，你就是蚊子血。”

苏沐橙先想原来叶修不止看过《倾城之恋》，还看过《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》呢，她瞅了眼魏琛，又想魏琛竟然也看过张爱玲。她才想说句“大家还都挺爱读书的”打个哈哈，就看见叶修露出一个意味深长的笑，甚至还带了点儿咬牙切齿的味道。

叶修闭目养神，冲魏琛说：“行，哥是蚊子血，就你是白月光。”

06\. 

江波涛跟着周泽楷出了门，把刚才被孙翔打断的话补全了。“你去接喻队不用带着我吧，你和喻队说话他能听明白，不用我翻译。”他看到周泽楷侧头看他，把剩下的“他挺能理解人的”改成了“他挺能理解你的。”

然后他看周泽楷想笑又不好意思笑的表情，心想这么单纯的人喜欢上喻文州那样的人可真是要了命了。周泽楷想什么喻文州可能都知道，但喻文州想什么，周泽楷通通猜不到。他语重心长地跟周泽楷说：“算了吧，小周，你和喻队不合适，你都猜不到他在想什么。”

周泽楷问他：“为什么要猜？”

“有话就说。”

江波涛目瞪口呆，爱情太改变人了，有生之年轮到周泽楷教育他有话直说了。他转念一想，这确实是周泽楷会说的话。

周泽楷为人素来干脆利落，不搞弯弯绕绕，他话少，但一直是有一句说一句，怎么想的就怎么说，从来不说废话，更不说假话。

他们到机场的时候蓝雨的航班还没到，两个人找了一个相对比较偏僻的角落待着。江波涛很早就知道周泽楷喜欢喻文州，这个人压根不会搞什么暗恋，他的暗恋就是一层谁都能看见的窗户纸，重点在于别人想不想捅破。他的眼神太直白，第八赛季以后看喻文州的眼神更是深情得像是蓄了一片等待喻文州跳进去的海。

周泽楷之前看喻文州的眼神就不对，第八赛季之前像是星星点点的四散的火，等到他和喻文州同队了一次以后那些火便迅速聚拢起来，势待燎原。江波涛有时候想起那种眼神都觉得心惊，一个不爱说话的人眼神里如同容纳了千言万语。说是暗含千言万语，实际上不过是把四个字重重叠叠地堆在一起，拆开了俱是“我喜欢你”。

江波涛从来没和周泽楷聊过这件事，他不知道该从何开口。第九赛季全明星结束当晚，周泽楷去跟喻文州告白，被偷拍发网上的时候，蓝雨已经回了G市，S市里周泽楷正在跟江波涛承认错误。黄少天打视屏过来骂周泽楷，骂了半天水都没喝一口，周泽楷垂着头虚心接受批评，还是江波涛没忍住，偷偷给喻文州打了电话。接电话时喻文州好像刚被蓝雨经理叫去谈了话，听江波涛一说黄少天在给周泽楷开思想教育大会，笑了笑，“我这会儿就过去少天房间。你让小周别担心，不会扒到他的，这件事已经结束了。”

刚挂电话江波涛还没想通这件事怎么就结束了，等他一刷微博，才发现微博上已经因为叶修的话炸了。江波涛再回周泽楷房间时，正好看见喻文州从黄少天背后捂住他的嘴，整个人都放松地趴在黄少天背上，轻松地跟周泽楷讲：“没事的，小周，你放心吧，都解决了。没人会知道是你的。”

周泽楷迟疑着说：“对不起。”

喻文州摇摇头，“没事。谢谢你啊，小周，谢谢你喜欢我。但是这种事以后不要干了，你再这样干，我想转移焦点就只能分手了。”他还能开玩笑，看周泽楷还皱着眉头，又安抚地笑了笑，说：“真没事，没人会猜到是你。”

江波涛那时小心地看了看周泽楷，觉得周泽楷心里可能巴不得别人知道那是他。

之后喻文州手机响了，江波涛眼睛尖，看见来电人是苏沐橙。苏沐橙怎么会给喻文州打电话呢，分明是叶修。喻文州匆匆关了视频，江波涛走过去拍拍周泽楷的肩膀，说：“你以后可再别给喻队惹麻烦了。”他捅刀还要捅到底，“叶神刚刚发了微博，说他和喻队第六赛季就在一起了。”

周泽楷轻轻应了一声，打开微博，看到喻文州转发了叶修的微博，配文说谢谢大家，我们确实在一起很久了。评论里一片艾特黄少天的，叫他把队长抢回来，黄少天评论说：“抢什么抢啊，我好不容易摆脱绯闻男友身份还要寻找自己的爱情呢”，微博上热火朝天，粉黑百花齐放。周泽楷一条一条看评论，看到一条艾特他的，“[大哭][大哭]，周喻彻底BE了”，笑得眯起眼，截了个图 。

江波涛现在想起来周泽楷的那个笑，都想骂一句“瞧你这出息。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，江波涛说，“你这次……千万别像上次一样给喻队惹麻烦了。”周泽楷小声说：“我没想给他惹麻烦。”江波涛知道，周泽楷这个人心里是一片朗月清风，他看着喻文州，想得一定都是“我要对他好”，不会有什么坏心眼。江波涛心想，我们队长，人帅个高（荣耀）技术好，哪里不比叶修强？但是他这么想不代表喻文州就会跃过叶修看见周泽楷的好。再不济，喻文州和叶修认识的时候，周泽楷说不定都刚开始打荣耀没几年。喜欢这种事，就怕落在别人后面，感情是条只能容一个人通过的窄道，只要叶修挡在前面，周泽楷就过不了。

可现在那条路已经不再被叶修完全挡住了。江波涛跟叶修与喻文州都不熟，不知道他们为什么在一起又为什么分开，他只知道周泽楷心中一直珍藏着一腔孤勇，等着径直走向喻文州。

周泽楷比江波涛高半个头，注意力更集中，一眼就看见了下飞机的蓝雨众人。他掏出手机给喻文州发了条消息，喻文州低头看了眼，再抬头时看见了朝他挥手的周泽楷,笑弯一双眼。

喻文州带着口罩，但是江波涛猜他是笑着喊了一声小周的。

先跑过来的是黄少天，卢瀚文愁眉苦脸地拖着行李箱走在最后，看周泽楷的眼神千回百转，尽是哀怨。他们先没说话，怕在机场被认出来，直到快上了轮回的车，黄少天才勾着周泽楷的肩膀说：“小周心这么好啊，还专门来接我们。就算你专门接机我们也不会手下留情的，要不我们等会先下个竞技场，让你看看我们大蓝雨的实力？”

周泽楷不光奉行有话直说，他还喜欢实话实说：“没想接你。”

黄少天被噎了一下，咳嗽了一声清清嗓子，正要开始长篇大论，被喻文州拦住了。喻文州心思玲珑，刚才看见了卢瀚文对着周泽楷一番欲说还休的如怨如诉，知道黄少天在飞机上跟卢瀚文一定没说好话，他伸出食指戳了戳黄少天腰眼，意有所指地说：“和瀚文说了一路没说够啊？”

他戳起来没完没了，黄少天怕痒，抓住他的手指说：“队长你别闹啊。”为了转移话题，他掏出手机看起了群记录，满屏孙翔和唐昊互骂的傻逼里混着叶修一句吐槽。黄少天乐着把手机给喻文州看，“队长，你说老叶这次来没什么事干，会不会教孙翔和唐昊骂人啊？”喻文州抽回手，摇摇头说：“我可不知道。”

周泽楷沉默地看着喻文州和黄少天亲亲密密，眨着眼觉得心里苦。这时候卢瀚文绕到他身后跟他说话：“前辈，你过会要不要和我PK一把？”

周泽楷搞不懂卢瀚文为什么找他PK，一片好心地想着不能打击后辈的上进心和积极性，但是卢瀚文隐隐继承了黄少天的能言善道，除了喻文州，周泽楷其实怕和会说话的人打交道，于是他眨眨眼，诚恳地说：“不。”

07.

江波涛是Omega，晚上他要出去买抑制剂，喻文州正好想出去转转就跟他一起出了门。江波涛手机静音，掏出付款时才发现孙翔一个多小时前给他发了消息。

“我接到兴欣了。晚上还真的要接霸图和微草啊？”

“队长还是不理我的好友申请，我当时真的不知道他和喻文州有一腿啊。”

“这都不能算有一腿吧？单恋？伺机挖墙脚？”

江波涛揉着太阳穴，觉得孙翔真是轮回活宝。他正要回复，孙翔又发过来一条消息，“你说要不我去追喻文州吧？追到了队长说不定会特别佩服我，主动把我加回列表。”

还把你加回列表呢，不把你踹出轮回大门都算有队友情了。江波涛站在门口看短信，喻文州跟他并排走，也站着等他，正在看一旁药柜上贴的活动。江波涛有点想使坏，叫了一声“喻队。”

喻文州回头，“嗯？”

江波涛一边走一边说，“孙翔说他想追你。”

“啊？”喻文州愣了愣，伸手推开门，扭头看着江波涛苦笑说：“别了吧，那我只能跑了。”

他没留意前面有人，江波涛跟在他后面倒是看见了，但他认出来那人是谁后一时不知道该不该提醒喻文州，他还没想出个结果，喻文州已经撞到了那人身上。

喻文州正要道歉，却被对方揽着腰拉了过来。那人仗着天色已晚，外面人不多，加上他和喻文州都打扮低调，在门口抱着喻文州不放手，问道：“你还想跑哪去？”

这个人是叶修。按理说喻文州对别人的信息素敏感，是应该能在撞上人之前察觉到的。但是他和叶修在一起的时间太长了，对叶修的味道熟悉得不能更熟悉，接纳度也高，一时没感觉到。这会儿被叶修紧紧扣在怀里，才逐渐感到叶修信息素的味道浓郁得不正常。

江波涛怕尴尬，打了个招呼先走了。叶修满意地看着轮回副队走进夜色，跟喻文州假装正经地说：“我个人觉得轮回内部关系不太好，队长很不会和队员搞好关系，战队主力不看好他的恋情，副队愿意让他的心上人和前男友勾勾搭搭，一点都不打助攻。

叶修还知道拉着喻文州往旁边走几步，不把药店门堵住。喻文州试着推了推叶修，没推开，只能笑着说：“你还知道是前男友啊。”

“孙翔的话怎么说的来着？破镜重圆？”叶修说，“我长这么大最喜欢这个成语。”

喻文州说：“你以前说你最喜欢的成语是日久生情。”

叶修终于舍得把埋在喻文州脖颈间的头抬起来了，他松了松劲，但还是没放开喻文州。他没想到喻文州会拿调情时候的话呛他，一时没接上茬。喻文州面对他时总想使坏，喜欢看他被顶得说不上话的样子，又笑眯眯说：“轮回队长不擅长搞人际关系，正好需要一个长袖善舞的人帮帮他，我觉得我挺合适的。”

叶修有些郁闷，“喻文州同志，我也不擅长搞人际关系，曾经被前战队驱逐出队，你那时候怎么没想着帮帮我啊？”

喻文州还是在笑，“叶神用不着我心疼，直接退役当网管就行了。”一般Alpha非发情期的时候，信息素味道很淡，但是叶修任何时候身上都有浓郁的信息素味道，好在非发情期时候不会让其他Alpha感到攻击性，也不会害得Omega陷入被动发情。喻文州以前常跟他谏言进策，劝他喷喷中和剂或者吃点药压一压味道，那时候叶修往往都不讲理，拉着他说“你就是我的药”。他们从暧昧期到在一起再到分手，有六年多了，叶修一句情话翻来覆去的用，他没说腻，喻文州也就没听腻。

情话说到缠绵悱恻的时候，讲的人想讲一辈子，听的人也想听一辈子。

喻文州感觉叶修的信息素淡了点，确定他走在大街上不会被人骂“流氓”以后，温和又坚定地推开了叶修。叶修说：“你不是吧，文州？你还生我第一次退役没告诉你的气啊？”

喻文州摇摇头，说：“你别说得像第二次退役告诉我了一样。”他看着叶修说，“对了，除了这两件事以外，我还记得我前男友和我谈恋爱快三年，我才知道他一直用假名和我处对象的事呢。”

叶修想起他带着兴欣重回联赛，一场比赛碰上蓝雨时，两队握手，喻文州盯着他笑着叫：“叶修队长。”，重音落在“修”。他心里高兴了一会儿，觉得喻文州有些别扭，但还是挺可爱的，他忍不住低着头笑，“文州，你还在乎这些小事啊。”

喻文州陪着他笑，说：“蓝雨爱情顾问黄少天专家说，爱情里面没小事。”

“他那叫挑拨离间——”叶修话冲出口，自己觉得不合适，连忙又说，“我知道你都明白。”他隐隐觉得这个话题不适合再说下去，开玩笑说：“喻队长，甩了人就跑刺激不刺激，爽不爽？”

“很刺激，也很爽。”喻文州笑，“所以一不留神跑远了，没看路，再跑不回去了。”

他们分手是在从苏黎世回国的时候。中国队拿了冠军，机场围了一群记者。下飞机时喻文州站在叶修身边，忽然问：“叶神，你高兴吗？”

叶修说高兴啊，当然高兴，等会儿记者估计要问我事业到了新巅峰，感情什么时候再上一层楼呢——对了你胡叫什么，叶神是给外人叫的，你是外人吗？他还想着干脆顺势邀请喻文州抽时间和他去领个证，喻文州就说：“那我们分手吧。”

他们一边说话一边走，叶修没反应过来，记者就迎过来了，张口还真问他的事业和感情，“您和喻队在一起挺久了，现在您退役了，有想过去G市定居吗？”叶修说：“想过啊，先等喻队跟我复合吧。”

喻文州在一旁搭讪，说：“叶神以前说了，他的人生原则是不回头，朝前看。”记者群愣了一片，分不清出他们是开玩笑还是来真的。黄少天急忙就近把行李箱塞给王杰希，走上前左边搂了叶修，右边揽了喻文州，他那天的头发梳得高，鞋底也厚，甚至还比叶修喻文州高出一点，他拉着两个人走，“什么破问题啊，你们多问问国家大事。我们都是尽职尽责的职业选手，你们要抓住时机问些重点——中国队凯旋归来了，电竞韩爹的年代过去了中国成为新爸爸了，你们高兴不高兴？高兴了就采访啊，周泽楷在飞机上已经把腹稿打好了，说特别想和你们交流，你们赶紧去采访啊——媒体都记得别乱写，千万别乱写，现在乱写国家运动员性质特别恶劣……”出了记者包围圈，黄少天还喋喋不休，把他小学写的检讨都回忆着背了一遍，用自己突飞猛进的控场能力，愣是没让叶修和喻文州再说一句话。随后他们有一堆事要忙，也没什么时间讲话，等到各回各队了，才有时间打打电话。

这是他们那晚之后第一次见面。叶修虽然没把喻文州说的分手当真——他一向对关于喻文州的事有着同荣耀一样的自信，全世界他和喻文州是最了解彼此的人，但他这次始终能感觉到久违的惴惴不安，到G市的机票订了又退，退了又订，拖拖拉拉至今。他现下听喻文州半真半假表示不回头的意思，笑着说：“那我不是追上来了吗？”

喻文州说：“叶神继续往前走吧，别等我了，我走得没你快。”

夜风很温柔，它吹过喻文州又吹向叶修。叶修苦笑着说：“文州，我们之间有什么事是彼此不能理解的吗？”

没有，喻文州心说。他想，就是因为我们太了解彼此了，都觉得有些话不用说，才成现在这样的。

对方太过于互相了解了，以至于没能一起明白一件事，两个人在一起，得依靠交流和沟通把爱意表达出来，默契不能解决一切事情。  
叶修没听见喻文州回话，瞧他一眼，四目相对时，他把喻文州想了些什么猜得八九不离十。他想抽根烟，掏出烟盒想起这是刚刚从魏琛那抢的，这叫他不怎么想抽了。他装回烟，突然笑了一声：“你这么久不会还把老魏当白月光吧？”喻文州看他一眼，说：“扯什么呢，早过去了。你以为我和你一样没办法从十几岁的初恋里回神啊？”

“我跟你可不一样。”叶修说，“我能分清楚谁是朋友，谁是喜欢的人——我一直分得清楚。”他看着喻文州，气势上难得地带了点咄咄逼人：“你知道的。”他索性把心里一直淤积的一些不痛快都说了出来，话到嘴边，他还是跳过了黄少天，“那你和小周呢？七赛季你被爆第二性别的时候，质疑你的人都堵到蓝雨门口了，蓝雨公关部让你公开和我的关系，你当着我的面说‘以后还要和嘉世打比赛呢，先不要说了’，你因为他让我公开的时候怎么就不说‘以后还要和兴欣打比赛’呢？”

喻文州觉得叶修这笔旧账翻得不可理喻，：“你不能真的让他们把小周扒出来吧？”

他们互相凝视着，两个人站得很近，过去的事情在他们之间摇来荡去，落不下来。重提旧事扬起了一层厚厚的沙，软绵绵地打在他们身上，有些细微的疼痛，虽不足以让人痛不欲生，但终归是疼的。世事有时候很可笑，天底下没能终成眷属的人里多的是不够互相信任的、没有默契的，偏偏就他们俩，一直笃定地相信自己在对方那里可以得到全然的理解——事实也确实如此，却偏偏在一次又一次的“我不说你也懂”之中，把对方推远了。

聪明人和聪明人谈恋爱太敏捷灵动，少了一种鲁莽和冲动，爱情有时候就可爱在那些不灵敏上。

他们没有在药店门口僵持太久，一起回了酒店。他们沉默了一路。兴欣和蓝雨不仅把酒店订在同一家，甚至还在同一层，刚出电梯门，叶修拉住喻文州，吻得仓促又凶狠，分开时在他脖子后的腺体上咬了一口。

“你发情期快到了。”叶修说完就朝自己房间走，他悄悄回头看了看，喻文州早都走得没了影。他有些懊悔自己刚才不该生那么一阵子气，应该和喻文州好好说一说话，也有点埋怨喻文州真是说分手就分手，一点留恋都没有，拔腿就走，都不回头。

他不知道几十秒之前，喻文州是回过头的。

叶修和喻文州曾经都为这段感情骄傲过，他们都相信两个人可以一直走下去，这种相信坚定到了自负的程度，而他们自负得理所应当，这些自信一半来自于他们无比默契，一半来自于他们笃定彼此相爱。他们有时候默契得过了头，在最该心有灵犀的时候却偏偏差了十几秒。他们俩又同样的克制、理性和冷静，所以就不可能在各自回房间以后通过一切可用的途径去吵架泻火，于是叶修失去了气急败坏说“你刚才头都不回”的机会，同样喻文州再也没办法怒气冲天地辩驳“刚才明明是我先回的头。”

回房间没多久有人敲门，叶修感情上希望来的人是喻文州，但他紧接着就骂自己想得多。门打开以后是苏沐橙，苏沐橙大大方方地说：“哄回来没有啊？”

“有什么好哄的。”叶修冷静地说，“他又不是不了解我。”

苏沐橙叹口气，“你和我也很互相了解，黄少和喻队也很相互了解，但怎么谈恋爱的是你和喻队，不是我们和他们呢？”

叶修皱着眉，“能别把我们和他们拿来比吗？听着怪膈应的。”

苏沐橙嫣然一笑：“什么膈应啊，你这是吃醋。你总是不肯明明白白地告诉喻队你吃醋。”

“发微博那次，你该坦白点跟喻队说‘喻文州我很生气’，而不是鬼扯什么‘文州啊你可欠哥一次人情’，”苏沐橙把叶修的口气学了八分像，“你们可是在谈恋爱啊，有些话就是得说出来，他心里明白和你说明白是两回事，你不知道吧？”

08.

或许是因为叶修晚上提到了魏琛，加上卢瀚文的事情让他有种恍若昨日重现的幻觉，喻文州晚上梦见了他在训练营时期的事。梦和现实是相反的，梦里他和黄少天一样优秀，很早时候就吸引了魏琛的注意力，他的性格还是这样温温柔柔，魏琛依旧粗狂，却会听他讲一些他想出来的战术，拍着他的肩膀说：“嘿，你小子可真厉害。”

梦的最后，魏琛教他抽烟。梦里月色正好，星星点缀了整个天幕，他们站在蓝雨的天台上，魏琛用随便买的、廉价的打火机给他点烟，打火机“啪嗒”、“啪嗒”地一次又一次被按响，可是每次都有一阵不解风情的风吹过来，吹灭那簇微弱的小火苗。直到梦醒，魏琛也没能给他点起来那根烟。 

醒来之后，喻文州没有立刻睁开眼。他将手盖在眼睛上，于黑夜里，仿佛真的捕捉到了一股烟味。魏琛是一个Alpha，黄少天说，“魏老大的信息素是一股皮革味，文州你能感觉到吗？”那时候魏琛刚刚离开蓝雨，黄少天和他迅速熟悉起来，已经能亲昵地叫他的名字。喻文州托着下巴想了一会儿，说：“我感觉不出来。”

他其实没怎么和魏琛近距离接触过。最初刚进训练营时，大家的水平还没有被了解，魏琛来过一次，鼓励他们好好训练，他站在第一排，魏琛顺手拍拍他的肩膀，又说了一遍“好好加油”，没等喻文州点点头就走了。

后来他的手速劣势暴露出来，魏琛和他单独聊过一次。说“聊”太客气了，魏琛那一次分明是毫不客气地把他的成绩细细分析了一遍，劝他趁学业还没有落下太多，好好去上学吧。黄少天那时已经被魏琛拉进了蓝雨，魏琛跟喻文州提起黄少天，挑了挑下巴，说：“那才是能成为职业选手的人。”

最后一次他靠近魏琛是在向魏琛挑战那晚。他向魏琛证明了自己同样有成为职业选手的实力，他看着魏琛借口买烟走进黑夜，想要跑上去说点什么，但人群一层层地将他围着在最里面，黄少天还拉着他的袖子，要和他下一把竞技场。

喻文州后来想过，他十多岁的时候到底是凭借着什么坚持下来的。因为对荣耀的热爱、因为他性格里的不认输，或多或少混杂着一些他想向魏琛证明，不仅仅只有黄少天那类人可以打荣耀，他同样可以。

他希望魏琛可以认可他。

那些乱七八糟的希望加上错综复杂的情绪，很长一段时间里都让他觉得他是喜欢魏琛的。甚至在魏琛离开蓝雨的早些年里，他都觉得他还喜欢着魏琛。结束一段暗恋需要答完一张毕业试卷，他奋笔疾书写了很久，又花了很多功夫才在毕业人那一栏写上“喻文州”。

现在回头再想一想，那种感情可能不能被叫做“喜欢”，但是它也只能被归置在这个名字之下，否则再没办法给它找一个去处。第六赛季蓝雨夺冠那一年，魏琛回过一趟蓝雨，他过去趁夜走当日又借夜回，站在大门外望了好一阵。喻文州那天有工作要处理，离开得晚，他关窗户的时候看见大门口的魏琛，在此之前，他觉得那些已经远离他的、可以称作“暗恋”的情绪已经从他生命里完全退却了，可他站在高处远远看着魏琛时，却发现他认为暗淡了的喜欢忽然又有了点鲜艳颜色，如同回光返照，没多久就一点点地变得暗淡，变成一片灰又变成一片黑，融入夜色里，被转身离开的魏琛带走了。

喻文州想，叶修所谓的“白月光”与魏琛相差甚远，魏琛是一片无星无月的夜，喻文州始终向着有光的地方走，从来没有接近过那样一片黑透的夜。

事隔多年，卢瀚文跑到他面前仰着头看他，亮着一双眼向他求光。喻文州要比魏琛温柔、细腻得多，他当年的困惑无人可诉，他深知那种泥足深陷的无助，愿意温和地弯下腰，同卢瀚文说：“瀚文，你误会了。”

*  
第十赛季结束的时候，叶修和魏琛一起退役，兴欣虽然当打之人有不少，但是各方面对十一赛季的兴欣都算不上看好。苏沐橙带队艰难地往下打，成绩还能称得上好，但今天这场他们对上了锐不可当的霸图，苏沐橙一上场就被集火，最先下场，兴欣节奏一乱，完全招架不住霸图的步步紧逼，输得有些难看。苏沐橙上台接受采访时，叶修坐在台下陪她，魏琛原本跟叶修一起坐着，听了一半觉得说不出的心酸，忍不住悄悄溜了，跑到赛场后院抽烟。

他到时喻文州已经站在那里了，背对他发呆。魏琛咳嗽了两声，喻文州转过来的时候叼着一根没点燃的烟。  
魏琛问：“等老叶啊？”

喻文州摇摇头说：“兴欣输了比赛，苏队肯定有一堆记者要应付，叶神要陪着苏队，我出来透透气。”

魏琛和叶修两个退役的人住一间房，知道喻文州发情期的事，理解地点点头，说：“那我离你远点啊？”

喻文州笑着说没事，“我感觉不到你的信息素。”魏琛“嘿”了一声，说：“奇了怪了，老夫不够A吗？”喻文州说：“我的问题吧。”然后他问魏琛：“魏队，借个火？我顺了少天半包烟，忘拿火机了。”

魏琛从兜里翻出来打火机给他点烟，顺便也给自己点了一根，抽了一口，问喻文州：“跟叶修学的啊？”

“跟少天学的。刚出道时候我们两个每天过得兵荒马乱的，经常大半夜了还要单独复盘，抽烟提神。”喻文州抽烟的时候慢条斯理。夜晚会让人变得放松，魏琛忽然问：“你当年没怪过我吧？”

“没有。”喻文州见魏琛要补充什么，率先说：“真没有，训练营的时候是我自己做得不好，没法怪别人。”

“那就成。”魏琛说，“我后来一直觉得那时候太忽视你了。”

喻文州笑了笑，“说起来，那时候我一直挺羡慕少天的。”

“羡慕他手速啊？”

“羡慕他能和你没大没小说话啊。”喻文州学着魏琛的语气，学不像，他只好用自己的风格说话，“我那时候特崇拜你。”

魏琛一乐，说：“这我还真不知道。”

喻文州抽完了最后一口烟，“魏队，你不知道的事情有很多。”这句话说得有些冲动，只该由十五岁的喻文州说，而不是二十五岁的喻文州。好在魏琛没有多想，他随手把同样抽到尾的烟头扔到地下，踩灭了说：“我后来知道你是个多优秀的人了。其他的事情就不重要了吧？”

“嗯。”喻文州点头，他仰了仰头，天上有星有月，最难得的是群星璀璨，月色正好。他附和魏琛，说：“都是过去的事了。”

09.

春休前的最后一场比赛是轮回对蓝雨，轮回小胜。两队场上握手时，周泽楷握着喻文州的手小心翼翼地瞧他，喻文州笑着叫了声“周队”，还没来得及说句客气话，黄少天一把拉开他，潦草地和周泽楷握了握手，心说你刚才带着轮回集火索克萨尔的时候不是挺酷帅狂霸拽的吗，现在怎么柔情似水害羞小猫咪了？他没说出口，看着周泽楷有些怨念的眼神，觉得还挺舒服。

其他战队走得早，卢瀚文说想在S市玩几天，黄少天和喻文州留下来陪他。苏沐橙听说了，立刻退了机票，拉着叶修留了下来，每天给叶修加油鼓劲，——“孙翔为了支持你，至今还没重新加上周泽楷呢。”叶修虽然嘴上一派风轻云淡地说着“感情的事勉强不来”，心里却想着“我偏要勉强”，苏沐橙前脚出他房间，他后脚就给喻文州打电话，嘴上跑毛，一扯十万八千里，独独说不出一句真心话。

两个人也没再见过面，叶修有些刻意避着喻文州，他怕两个人见面谈起来又闹个不欢而散。

期间卢瀚文找叶修PK过，叶修夹着烟呵呵冷笑着把小剑客打得落花流水，一点情面都没留。小孩输了一次不甘心，他也乐意陪他多来几次，从头到尾一点水都没放，把小剑客打击得不行。黄少天的消息大片轰炸过来骂他禽兽，“你就敢欺负小卢，来啊来啊，敢不敢和本剑圣打一回？”苏沐橙看不下去他折腾未成年人，干脆关了他电脑，蹙着眉说：“你就可劲欺负人吧。”叶修摸摸鼻子没说话，心想明明是他们队长欺负我。

喻文州他们要走的前一晚，江波涛带着轮回一众人约他们出来玩，想着不叫苏沐橙和叶修有些说不过去，但是叫过来周泽楷又得做一晚上望喻石，一时有些左右为难。他还想着要怎么办呢，旁边孙翔已经给苏沐橙打电话说完了时间地点，随后还和他邀功，“副队我已经帮你叫苏沐橙和叶修了，你不用再打电话了。”江波涛心里连着骂了几句mmp，才能笑着说一句，“我代表队长谢谢你。”

孙翔反应过来，“哎我是不是不该叫他们啊？”

江波涛终于把白眼翻了出来，说：“你知道就好。”

晚上大家一起吃了一顿其热热闹闹的火锅，吃完以后已经十点多了，卢瀚文这几天有些着凉，叫着困，他们就先送卢瀚文回了酒店，才转移阵地到KTV续摊。

到了门口，叶修指了指马路对面的小卖铺，说我要去买烟。苏沐橙颇有深意地说：“那你早去早回。”她一心一意想打出完美助攻，磨磨蹭蹭到最后跟着喻文州进门。黄少天在他和周泽楷之间给喻文州留了位，苏沐橙毫不客气地把黄少天推到一边，自己坐到了喻文州旁边，顺手般把包放在了喻文州和周泽楷中间，笑得客客气气：“包放这就行了，不用挂，不然等会儿掏充电宝麻烦。”她生怕喻文州站起来换地方坐，还装作没留心地用手压在了喻文州落在沙发上的衣角。

喻文州看了看她的手，含笑问：“苏队？”

苏沐橙朝他甜甜地笑，假装什么都不知道。  
过了一会叶修进来，苏沐橙“刷”一下站起来给他让位子，自己坐到了刚才放包的地方，还支使黄少天帮她挂包。她故意贴着喻文州坐，逼得喻文州不自在地朝叶修那挪了挪，被叶修习惯性地伸长胳膊搂住了腰。

喻文州想让他把手收回去，偏头时从叶修的呼吸间闻见了酒味。他压低声音，惊讶地问：“你喝酒了？”叶修“嗯”了一声，用额头蹭着他肩膀，说：“就喝了一点儿，壮壮胆。”

喻文州本不想再理他，扭过头看孙翔他们都点了什么歌，可叶修偏要和他闹，搂着人还不满足，搂人的手绕到喻文州身前，拉过喻文州的手，专心地把自己的手指一根根顺着指缝插进去。他做这些动作的时候又轻又柔，怕被喻文州甩开，也怕弄疼喻文州。

喻文州看着叶修小心翼翼的动作，说不好是心软还是心酸，总之心里面像是被盖了一层厚厚凉凉的雪。他于此时此地看见了一个坦诚到幼稚的叶修。以前两个人在一起的时候，连调情都带着一股剑拔弩张的较量感，谁露出的爱意多一些谁就是输了，而叶修现在以一股堪称示弱的姿态把平常藏得严严实实的黏糊劲统统掏出来给他看，喻文州实在没办法冷漠地扭过头。

叶修突然想要起身，像是忘了他的一只手还对喻文州又搂又抱，被扯得又摔回喻文州身上。喻文州朝往这边看的人歉意地笑了笑，小声问叶修：“你要干什么？去卫生间？”

“不。”叶修严肃地说，“我找周泽楷谈谈心——我上次发那条微博的时候就想找他谈谈心。”

喻文州哭笑不得地看着叶修，问他：“你喝了多少酒？一瓶？半瓶？”

叶修不太想回答，扭过头又转过来，慢吞吞地说：“五口。”

他像是怕喻文州笑他，连忙补充说：“喝太多我栽倒就睡，我还想和你说话呢。”

像是有一层热糖霜浇到了心里的那层雪上，喻文州柔和了声音问他：“和我说话还要壮胆啊？”

叶修理所应当地说：“那当然，我一直很怕你，万一哪句话说的不好你跑了怎么办？”他没等喻文州说话，又接着说：“我一直都很怕，当然你也怕。所以文州，你不能怪我。”

喻文州的笑僵在脸上。他心里开始纷纷扬扬落大雪，把刚刚浇下来的糖霜冻凉冻硬，比之前的雪层还坚固，人站上去就要滑到。

爱是件大事，七情六欲全是绕着它转的，人生八苦中有一半也同它相关。它可以叫人无畏无惧，也可以叫人患得患失。叶修说得没错，他们都害怕脱下让他们变得无懈可击的外套，用自己软弱的、平凡的样子面对对方。喻文州怕自己在叶修面前露怯，叶修又何尝不是。他们有在一起几十年的勇气、有在俗世人间面对家常理短的胆量，却连最基本的“让对方看见一个完整的自己”都做不到。君莫笑可以横扫千军，索克萨尔能够完美控场，但叶修和喻文州只是成千上万普通人中的两个人，他们从人群中靠自己出色的能力走出来，可脱离荣耀之后，他们又将走回去。

苏沐橙说他们的问题在于两个人都不知道“说明白”和“对方明白”是不同的事，可他们之间的问题何止这一个。两个人都是聪明得不能更聪明的人，明白自己身上吸引对方的是什么，也明白自己在被什么吸引，他们都想长久地把对方留住，于是让自己尽善尽美、滴水不漏，忘掉了爱最神奇的力量在于能将爱人的一切不完美变成刚刚好。 

他们一直追求势均力敌，喻文州上一次挑明他们之间存在的一个问题，如今叶修就要指明另一个。包厢里的灯光沉沉暗暗：孙翔和黄少天把一首情歌对唱吼得荒腔走板；苏沐橙死缠烂打地抓着周泽楷和江波涛聊天，绝不让周泽楷往他们这边多看一眼；杜明和于念嘀嘀咕咕地商量要不要给周泽楷点一首《爱你在心口难开》，方明华朝他们一人打了一巴掌，说“能不能点一首附和枪王气质的？点《天下》！”包厢不算大，但热闹得不输于外面的车水马龙，可这一切的热闹和所有的人都同叶修与喻文州无关，他们长久对视，直到喻文州忍不住问：“你到底醉没醉？”

叶修笑了笑，还搂着他的腰，却把身子坐正了，说：“没有。”

喻文州低着头笑了一声，叶修从这声很不喻文州的笑里反应过来，好好说话的方式有许多种，他万万不该选择装醉。本来他们之间还有许多句话可讲，可现在他只能听喻文州叹着气说：“叶修，我们没办法重头再来。”

叶修挑挑眉，说：“我还没说这四个字呢，你的拒绝不算数。”

喻文州看出他的逃避却还是坚持说下去：“你看我们，都知道问题在哪里，却谁也不改。”

叶修想说我错了，你原谅我，但他说不出口，这件事上他们确实谈不上谁有错、谁原谅谁。他空张了张口，把搂着喻文州的手收回来，与喻文州一起沉默地看着其他人胡闹——他们方才和周遭一切失去联系，如今又一起重新落入这片狭小的人间。

苏沐橙正在唱《人来人往》，她不怎么会粤语，唱得磕磕巴巴。黄少天嘲笑她：“你乱七八糟唱得什么玩意儿啊，直接用国语跟着哼吧，还好听点。”她瞪了黄少天一眼，把下一句“但你我至少往后成为了蜜友”唱得更大声，结果“密友”两个字的音全错了，黄少天笑得栽倒在孙翔身上，苏沐橙一生气把话筒隔着喻文州塞给叶修。 

叶修统共就会用粤语说“我中意你”，但他脸皮比苏沐橙厚，真敢用国语往下唱。黄少天在一旁吹口哨给他喝倒彩，喻文州笑着拿起另一个话筒，用粤语陪着他一起唱。

他们一起唱了“刚相恋的你先知我们未够，”又一起唱完最后一句“至少我也开心饮过酒”。唱完以后叶修手一挥，说：“沐橙你给我点《今天我要嫁给你》。”

喻文州知道叶修一沾酒嗓子就哑，怕他唱多了明天话都说不了，抢着把两个人的话筒递了出去。周泽楷拿起一个，不仅切掉了孙翔的《爱情买卖》，还把自己的歌置顶，孙翔敢怒不敢言。前奏一起，黄少天立马乐了，欣赏地拍了拍周泽楷的肩膀，拿过另一个话筒和他一起唱了起来。 

周泽楷点的是《十年》，他和黄少天唱着歌，两个人时不时看一眼叶修，看得叶修一头雾水。

他们没闹太久就各自回去了。到了酒店，叶修亦步亦趋地跟着喻文州，喻文州边掏房卡边说：“叶神喝醉了不回去睡觉，跟着我干什么？”叶修耸耸肩，不管喻文州拿他刚才的装醉呛他，跟着喻文州挤进屋，说：“分手前的最后一//炮。”

喻文州回身看他，“不多说什么了？”

叶修把自己扔在床上，说：“还能说什么。”

两个人要想天长地久地在一起，有时候需要一点执迷不悟，甚至说是死乞白赖也不为过，但他们都是太通透的人，不会做雾里摘花、井底捞月的傻事，既然他们已经发现从一开始他们就离所有皆大欢喜的好结局差了太多步，就再也不会笨拙地去做无用功。

他们以前隔着几千里的距离，难得见面，见到时就要把全部的想念与爱通过做爱传达给对方。叶修做爱时会玩很多花样，他喜欢看喻文州被他折腾地想躲却又更好地打开自己去包容他的样子。可这一次，叶修说着“分手炮”进屋，却什么都没有做。

这一晚他们亲吻、拥抱，身体始终只是紧密贴合在一起，没有更进一步。叶修将吻落在喻文州的唇角耳边，用最质朴的方法让自己的信息素把喻文州包裹起来。生理本能让他们的身体都蠢蠢欲动，但他们用理智克制着情欲，把拥抱变得更有力，将亲吻变得更绵长。有那么一会儿，叶修闻着喻文州身上沾上自己的味道，觉得喻文州彻彻底底属于他。但是他转念一想，喻文州是没法被标记的，况且他们已经分手，再过几年，他们分手的时间会比在一起的时间还长。

喻文州在细密的吻里感受到自己的生理反应，他觉得自己忍不住了，但他在叶修柔和的拥抱和亲吻里只抓住叶修的手，用指尖在他的手心里滑来滑去，把自己的手指弄得和他掌心一样湿漉漉。叶修察觉到他的动作，吻了吻他脖颈的腺体，安静地抱着他。  
叶修想抽烟，但他身上只有一个打火机——他喝醉是假，但确实喝了几口酒，买酒的时候他忘记了买烟。他问喻文州：“有烟吗？”喻文州翻身下床，从自己口袋里掏出半盒烟扔给他，“顺少天的，忘了顺火。”叶修接过烟，说：“没事，我有。”

一个是有火无烟，一个是有烟无火，两个人凑在一起倒是烟火俱全。叶修磕出一根烟咬在嘴里，含着点好了递给喻文州，又叼了另一根凑近他，借他的烟头点着烟。他慢悠悠抽了一口，忽然问：“文州，我们认识多久了？”

喻文州看两个人吐出的烟雾缠在一起，回答他说：“我认识你有十年了，你认识我可能要晚几年。”

叶修贴过去吻他，把含着一口烟用吻渡过去，他以前也爱这么干，喻文州最开始时还会被呛到，这几年早都不会了。

他们一起抽完各自的烟。

叶修起身离开时，喻文州坚持要送他。叶修笑他，“送君千里还终须一别呢，从床边到门口才几步啊，送什么送。”他仔仔细细地又看了一遍喻文州，终于发现在人生的长途跋涉里，他同喻文州终究只能是一对同路人。他们遇见不是为了一起走到某个终点，而是为了同行一路，然后互相说：“就送到这里吧。”

“喻文州，”走到门口，叶修说，“我从来都没说过，我一直觉得你跟我在一起才是最好、最幸福，你以后千万别给我得意的机会。”

喻文州拉开门，说：“肯定的。”

在门关上之前，叶修回身抱住喻文州，喻文州轻轻拍了拍他的后背。这个拥抱没有什么刻骨铭心的力度，也没有什么纪念意义，它稀松平常，跟未来他们还会有的无数个拥抱一模一样。

10.

喻文州一行人定在次日清晨回G市。周泽楷送他们去机场。喻文州几乎一晚上没有睡，刚坐上车就眯着眼打盹儿，黄少天一开始还同周泽楷讲几句话，后来见喻文州睡着了便息了声，叮嘱周泽楷把车开稳，“时间来得及，不着急，让队长睡一会。”

到机场后，喻文州同周泽楷道谢，“麻烦你接，还麻烦你送，怪不好意思的。”周泽楷低着头，说：“没事。”他觉得这么说似乎太草率，像是随便出口的客套话，连忙又补了一句，“我高兴。”喻文州笑了笑，同他挥挥手，说：“明年见。”

周泽楷点点头，等喻文州转过身与黄少天一起带着卢瀚文融入赶机的人群后，他才把这三个字在唇齿间默念了一遍，郑重其事地放在心底，感觉到甜蜜和踏实。”

飞机上三个人坐一排，黄少天挨着喻文州。卢瀚文虽然不情愿，但是他好哄，黄少天同他说了几句，他就乖乖坐在了自己的位置上，不一会儿就睡着了。喻文州这会儿反倒不太困，兀自看着窗外的风景，头也不回地对黄少天说：“少天，有话直说。”

“其实也没有太多话想说。”黄少天玩着自己的手，听见喻文州在笑，他干脆地说：“哎呀队长，我平常话是有点儿多，但是有时候我也想长话短说一次，你等我组织组织语言。”

“行行行，你组织，我不打扰你。”喻文州忍着笑，“想好了随时都可以跟我说，我们两之间没什么好犹豫的。” 

“也是。”黄少天勾了勾唇角，“成，那我就干脆说了吧。”

喻文州应了一声，扭过头看他。

“文州。”黄少天说，他这几年几乎从来没有这样叫过喻文州，他人前人后总是叫着“队长”，刚开始是因为喻文州刚当上蓝雨队长的时候，没有人看重他，大家都更看好黄少天。所以他就最先改口，队长长队长短地叫个没完，旨在要让所有人都知道他认可喻文州、尊重喻文州、心服诚悦地将喻文州看做蓝雨的领路人。时日久了，他都叫成了习惯，再像以前叫喻文州的名字，反倒觉得别扭。

可当他这样叫喻文州时，光阴仿佛迅速退去了，他同喻文州都变成了几年前的样子，魏琛离开蓝雨，他们被当做蓝雨双核培养，两个人有大把的时间是在一起度过的，深夜复盘、商量战术、畅想未来，然后带着蓝雨艰难地打出成绩，从籍籍无名到打响“剑与诅咒”，他们相互扶持着走出那段相对艰难的时日，一同期待着更多属于蓝雨的夏天。

他们同行太久了。人生这条路上，虽然终点难以望及，可有许多个岔路口需要分离。

“我应该会比你更早退役。”黄少天继续说，喻文州没想到他会冒出来这样一句，愣了一下，笑着说：“这不是谁都知道的事情吗？大家都说了，我会是最晚退役的那一个。”

黄少天附和着他开玩笑：“那你要一个个送我们离开荣耀也太寂寞了，我就勉强多陪你几年。怎么也要让蓝雨多拿几个冠军，然后我们再一起高歌送走王杰希。”

他见喻文州点了点头，又接着说：“我想和你说的不是这些。我的意思是说，我会比你早一些离开荣耀、离开蓝雨，会有一个人接过夜雨声烦，代替我站在你身边。或许你们需要一段时间去磨合，也或许你们很快就能配合默契——我当然希望夜雨声烦能被很好地操作、你们能在比赛上打得觊觎蓝雨冠军的人落花流水，但是说实话，我觉得没有人能比我更明白你的想法、更适合和你一起战斗、更能了解你。我认识你比谁都早。”

“别人当你温温柔柔的，可我知道你不是。你经常为难自己，遇到什么问题都想自己去解决，实在解决不了才找我帮帮忙，”黄少天不自察地笑了下，像是提到了极为值得自豪的事，“有时候找不到我你就硬是又一个人上了，这样不好。毕竟我是会比你先离开的人，不仅是在荣耀上，我的生活也会渐渐远离你——我不是说我们的关系会疏远，但是我退役啦肯定要换个工作啊，甚至还会去别的城市生活，你那时候找我就没有现在容易啦，不过你放心，你有什么事只要一个电话，在哪里我都会迅速赶到你身边。你不用急着谢我，你对我不也是的吗？我知道我不管遇见什么麻烦我都能去找队长帮忙，这些年我是这样想着打荣耀的，以后我还会这样想着去生活。”

“你这个人镜子似的，别人在你面前什么样，你就也什么样对人。别人跟你虚与委蛇，你就面笑心不笑；别人对你坦诚，你也不搞弯弯绕绕。他们都说你心脏啊什么的，可是你其实也挺好琢磨的。有时候你千万别想太多，你聪明，你一想多别人就跟不上你节奏了。生活毕竟不是打游戏嘛，游戏里我们搞搞战术，前走三后走四，生活里有时候你得，——怎么讲，盲目一些，这么说也不太对，反正今朝有酒今朝醉呗。”黄少天的眼神一直乱飞着，直到现在他才去看喻文州，“文州啊，让自己活得轻松点。”

喻文州不知道说什么好，只能“嗯”了一声。他突兀地问黄少天：“少天，我们认识几年了？”

黄少天笑了：“十二年啦。你现在问我，我还能算一算，以后时间越久了，我可能就记不住了。你记性好，以后就得由你告诉我了。”

喻文州拍了拍他的手，说：“我记得。”

他们之间的深情厚谊没有发生任何变化，但他们的关系变得更加纯粹。那些暧昧不明的情愫在经年阳光之下终于被晒干蒸发，再也不会造成什么困扰。

黄少天说完话以后闭目养神，而喻文州看着他，一时有些出神。他的视线从黄少天的额头滑到他高挺的鼻梁，停留在他的嘴唇又扫过他坚毅的面部曲线，他这一看从十二年前看到了十二年后，甚至一眼望穿未来的许多个十二年。他记忆里的黄少天是发光体，是热源，要比一切的光和热的总和还有更明亮与温暖。人生中有许多可以忘怀，甚至有一天荣耀的色彩也会变成他鲜艳生命里的灰淡一笔，而黄少天则带着一层阳光的金色，变成一种永恒。

他们有过相互看不惯的漠视，有过激烈的冲突，有过缠绵的情事，有过十多年的风雨兼程。他们之间到底是为何无关于爱情是一个不解之谜，到底是因为彼此太过于熟悉而少了相爱的冲动，还是因为两个人都深知朝前迈一步将会过于逼仄从而选择了都退后一步做密友是他们都想过却没有深究到底的缘由。爱情是一口深井，他们可能都在某一刻做过投石人，却因为种种原因，他们各自率先离开，都没有去听石头落到井底的声音。

而友情啊。友情是一片辽阔的海，他们站在海边一起玩着打水漂的游戏，扔出去的石头擦着水面掠了好远好远，他们看着起落的石头放声大笑，快活成最天真的孩童。

他们第一次面对质疑时并肩站着台上，听不同的记者发难，而后互相用语言保护对方。那时他们都还很年轻，说是青涩也不为过，但他们的脊背挺得笔直，目光清澈而坚定。那时他们肩膀擦着肩膀站着，感受到对方的温度，变得不再孤独，更加勇敢地直视诘难，深知前路无可畏惧。

他们当时的样子被定格成了一张照片，登在许多的报纸上、放在很多的网站上，随便一搜就能搜到，如同他们本身的关系一样，永远都存在，难以被销毁。

这就是他们最好的样子了。

11.

周泽楷试着去跟喻文州频繁聊天。他们之前也聊天，消息记录里经常是周泽楷拍一些风景发给喻文州，喻文州恰巧有时间的话会立刻回复，如果他正在忙，回复得就会迟一点儿。他们有一年多的时间是这样交流的，现在周泽楷试着去跟喻文州说更多的事。

春休期间可以好好地放松，周泽楷从一日三餐跟喻文州分享到今天的心情好坏。他总归不是多话的人，喻文州说话又总是刚刚好，他们的聊天记录增长速度缓慢，但依旧是越来越长。

喻文州每天看着周泽楷定时定点发来的消息，从一开始的意外到后来越来越感觉到一种温吞的欢喜。他想到一个一点都不恰当的比喻，周泽楷像是一只猫一样，小心地、慢慢地接近着他。这种印象很难与周泽楷之前给他的印象重合，以前的周泽楷是一个偶尔会出神看他，在他还没有反应过来就跑到他面前告白的人，带着一股劲风凌厉地冲撞过来，叫他有些猝不及防，只能无奈地说：“小周啊，你这样让我很意外。”

周泽楷或许是记住了他这句话，一步步退回到线外，然后再一点点地挪过来。喻文州捧着手机倒在床上，看周泽楷发给他的：“今天出去看见卖金鱼的了，开心”，忽然觉得周泽楷实在是个太可爱的人。

别人爱人是“弱水三千只取一瓢饮”，可周泽楷喜欢人如同海底捞针。他够深情够认真又够坚持，敢用手指一点点捂化冰川，很容易打动人。

S市里周泽楷终于加回了孙翔的好友，但还没有在群里取消他的禁言，因为孙翔会在群里上蹿下跳地八卦他的感情。周泽楷觉得自己的喜欢应该要完完整整地全部都拿给喜欢的人看，如同展示珍宝，而不能同别人分享。甚至于他在江波涛好奇地询问他这段喜欢的始末时他也不愿意开口。关于喻文州的一点一滴、一丝一毫，连同他的喜欢的细枝末节，在他心里都是不可以告诉别人的，是他一个人的，绝对的私人化。不过他那么喜欢喻文州，要是喻文州想知道，他就会大方地统统告诉喻文州。

他比喻文州晚一年出道，他出道时外界对于喻文州的评论还是负面多于正面，媒体偶尔夸他都像是无所可说又不得不说一样，清一色地评价蓝雨队长是个很努力的人。努力是个好的词语，但它在电竞圈里不能算一个褒义词，因为大家都很努力，在相同的条件下，“天赋”成为另一个更高的衡量标准。那时鲜有人能看出喻文州的天赋在哪里，可周泽楷在看蓝雨比赛时，会在很多的瞬间想：“如果这一刻喻文州手速能快一点，结果可能就不一样了。”

他一开始对喻文州是有些惋惜的。他带着这种莫名其妙的、不太礼貌的惋惜于第五赛季看见喻文州，他好奇喻文州是个什么样的人，忍不住盯得时间有些久。喻文州察觉到了，疑惑地回望他，然后同身边的黄少天说了几句话，走过来说：“小周有事吗？”

周泽楷被吓了一跳，带着偷看被抓包的惊慌，叫了一声：“前辈。”喻文州应了一声，半开玩笑地说：“比宣传海报上还要帅。”他没有停留太久，说完“比赛加油啊，小周。”以后就走回自己的队伍。周泽楷看着他的挺直的脊背，抿了抿嘴唇。

他发现喻文州吸引着他。他们内在里都有一股孤注一掷朝前冲的劲，周泽楷是沉默着向前流的海水，暗暗蕴藏着巨大能量；喻文州则是一滴滴意欲穿石的水珠，温和却固执。单单说周泽楷是被这种共同点吸引也不够准确，联盟里谁不是不达目的势不回头地向前走呢，可他只被这一个人吸引。他有时也想抽丝剥茧好好求个究竟，深思熟虑之后，把答案设定为“那是喻文州。”

第八赛季的全明星赛上他和喻文州被分在一队，喻文州指挥时可以说是面面  
俱到、滴水不漏。比赛结束后周泽楷接受采访，他言简意赅的回答引起哄堂大笑，他站在台上下意识搜寻着喻文州，看见喻文州笑着摇了摇头。顷刻间，在他心里已经蓄积很久的感情突然变成了一粒种子，扎入他心底，迅速发芽蔓枝，急猛生长，要从他身体里突破出来，够向喻文州。

他从前不够理解喜欢是什么，这种感情对他而言不够具象，是一片朦朦胧胧，是十分难以捉摸。他于一瞬间恍然大悟，明白喜欢对他而言就是喻文州了。

周泽楷是一个行动能力极强的人，无论是当时确定心意后的表白，还是如今他在春节前定下一张飞往G市的机票。他跟家里的长辈说，今年的除夕就不在家里过了，他想去找一个人。他温柔的母亲笑着应允，问他：“是去找喜欢的人吗？”他点点头，母亲又说：“那你就去吧，争取明年能带人家回来过年。” 

周泽楷不好意思地低下头，忍不住地笑着说：“一定的。”  
他想要给喻文州一个惊喜，临出门前半小时还在同对方聊天。他们说来说去不知道怎么就说到了周泽楷的寡言，喻文州逗他说：“小周这么不喜欢说话，会让别人觉得闷啊。”

周泽楷没有立刻回复，喻文州的消息先发过来：“小周怎么不说话了？不高兴了吗？”

他回了一个委屈的表情，“暗恋对象嫌我闷。”

喻文州很快回复他：“但是小周帅啊。”周泽楷盯着消息咬着嘴唇笑，点开轮回的群，截了一张机票图，发了一个戴墨镜的表情说：“要出门。”

孙翔估计正闲着没事干，快速地把自己的一个小号拉进群，连字都来不及打，直接发语音：“队长你不是吧，你除夕跑人家家去干吗？你看春晚都不见得能吐槽，你不怕人家嫌你闷啊？”

周泽楷回：“我帅。”然后迅速地把孙翔的小号踢出了群……

他赶到G市再找到喻文州居住的小区时已经深夜十一点多了，他在外面买了烟花装在专门背的包里，靠拿着身份证比对着联盟网站上他的个人信息刷脸才能不惊动喻文州的被保安放进小区。他掐着时间给喻文州发消息，让他看窗外，在喻文州从阳台上探出头时放了第一朵烟花。

烟花是极漂亮的，但站在楼上朝他笑着的喻文州要更好看。他朝喻文州招招手，正想像楚云秀教的那样喊：“前辈我喜欢你。”，喻文州已经先跟他说话了。

“小周，你快点跑。我家小区禁止燃放烟花爆竹。”

喻文州看着愣在楼下的周泽楷，脸上的笑意没有收敛，他用手机拍了一张周泽楷站在夜幕里的照片，发微博配文说：“男朋友冒冒失失地放烟花给我看，可能要被保安追着跑了，应该怎么办？”

周泽楷回复得最快，他迅速地接受了“男朋友”这个身份，评论说：“一起跑。”

喻文州笑着换衣服下楼，随手刷新时看到叶修的评论：“还能怎么办，只有原谅他呗。”他没有立刻回复，下楼时收到叶修的私信：“新年新开始，你别欺负小周啊。”

喻文州回复他：“我好好对他。”他下楼的速度很快，周泽楷站在原地等他一步步走过去。新年钟声敲响的时候，他刚好走到周泽楷身边，被对方紧紧抱住。

他的手机屏幕亮着，叶修几秒前发来一句新年快乐。喻文州看完之后没有再回复，而是按灭手机，专心地回抱周泽楷。  
END

【叶喻番外】记一个最好写的四字词语  
一

第九赛季的全明星刚刚结束，叶修才以自己真实的身份重新站在大众眼前没多久，喻文州深知这时候给他加一份这样的关注实在是不妥当的行为，但他一时也想不到更好的办法。他说出口以后自己有些懊悔，于公于私这个请求都有些过分了，他听着叶修那边噼里啪啦的打字声，刚要说：“要不算了。”，叶修已经跟他说：“行了，发完了。”

接着是椅子摩擦地面的声音，一阵窸窸窣窣后，喻文州听着打火机点火的声音，猜测叶修可能是从电脑边起身换了个地方跟他讲电话。

“文州啊，你这次可算是欠哥一个人情。”叶修说。喻文州笑了笑，“以后叶神有事需要帮忙尽管开口，我一定鞍前马后，在所不辞——荣耀以外的事啊。”

叶修闷声笑了两下，说：“人情肯定要用人来还嘛。”他没等喻文州再说几句，就说：“不多说了，沐橙急着要她的手机追剧呢，先挂了。”

喻文州应了一声，刚要挂断，叶修忽然叫他的名字。喻文州急忙问：“还有事？”叶修说：“也没什么大事，就是有些想你，随便叫一声。”

“你拉着少天帮你打游戏时怎么不见想我的？”喻文州笑着问。他看不见叶修也知道叶修一定有些局促地摸了摸鼻子：“你不要翻旧账啊，我胆子再大也不敢拉着蓝雨队长给我卖苦力吧。”

喻文州还想说“那你使唤蓝雨副队就没有心理压力了？”，叶修又说：“我的胆子全用在和蓝雨队长谈恋爱上了。”一记直球打得喻文州的想要说的几句调侃散成了一声“再见。”

叶修把手机还给苏沐橙，苏沐橙接过手机说：“什么欠不欠人情啊，你会不会说几句好听的话？”叶修不接茬，只问票买好了吗？苏沐橙示意他看电脑上还没关掉的订票网页，说：“你可长点心吧，这次见了人说点好听的话——你要不要从我这找本小说在飞机上学一学？”意料之中，叶修不但没理她，还用微妙的眼神表达了对她平常阅读书目的不屑。

二

“以前不想公开是觉得没必要，日子两个人过，没必要给人讲。不过这一次也算是个机会：哥和文州第六赛季就在一起了，以后对文州搞搞暗恋就行，别想着抢人啊。”

三

喻文州前一晚看完叶修的微博直到今晚还在琢磨，他本意是想让叶修简短地发一句“我们第六赛季就在一起了”，没想到叶修自我发挥了这么多。底下的评论五花八门，艾特黄少天的有不少，还有艾特苏沐橙的。他耐心地看了看热门，觉得还挺好玩的。

他同叶修能在一起是一件多数人都想不到的事。两个人在外界眼里就像是平行线，没有任何交叉的可能。六赛季的比赛他一直打得战战兢兢，赢了和微草的一场后，他紧张的神经松懈下来，才发现自己的身体因为生理缘故几乎软得站不起来。灯光下是虎视眈眈的媒体，黄少天不敢扶他，那时候他第二性别还没被爆出来，强撑着说了几句场面话就下了台，官方说法是身体不适，这么说其实也没什么不对，只是他的这份“身体不适”有些令人难堪。

他在选手通道里遇见了叶修。那时候他还不知道叶修的真名，叫了一声“叶神。”叶修应了一声，过来扶他。他之前就知道叶修是个不管平常还是发情期味道都很重的Alpha，区别不过在于叶修非发情期的味道无论是对其他Alpha还是Omega都没什么攻击性。而喻文州是信息素不明显的Omega，发情期的味道都淡得很。他以前下意识在自己的笔记本上画叶修时，还开玩笑般想过，单就这一点，他和叶修还真是有些相配。

那时候叶修扶着他，凑在他耳边问：“你是不是喷了香水？还挺好闻。”喻文州摇摇头，气息有些不稳地回答：“我发情期到了。”叶修了然，后退一步，让两个人原本相贴的身体拉开一些距离。喻文州才迷迷糊糊地想“叶神还是挺会替别人考虑的。”，下一秒叶修就又靠了回来，低声跟他说：“文州啊，我之前没想到你是Omega，还想你也是Alpha，所以没打算说，免得你困扰。不过既然情况是这样……”

叶修把走得越发不稳的喻文州又往紧搂了搂，说：“我挺喜欢你的，感觉你也挺喜欢我的。你说呢？”

情欲泛起的热潮灼得喻文州思绪糊成一片，他带着些被叶修戳穿心里事的羞赧，赌气般说：“挺喜欢又不能过日子。”叶修被他这幅样子逗得笑了几声，侧头亲了亲他的耳垂，说：“试试呗。”

这一试就试了快三年。喻文州还看着叶修的微博，觉得他是有点生气了，正想着是不是应该表示点什么，手机就响了，号码是一个陌生的固定电话。他接起来一听，是叶修。

叶修说你站阳台上往下看。喻文州一边朝阳台走，一边开玩笑说：“看什么呀？看你给我打下的大好河山？”

叶修说不是，我让你看我。喻文州惊讶地仔细向下看了几圈，才疑惑地说：“你在哪呢？我怎么看不见。”

叶修说你当然看不见，你们小区保安不让我进，你赶紧下来接我。

喻文州忍俊不禁地依言下楼，快出楼梯时他心血来潮看了一眼叶修公布他们关系的微博下别人艾特他的内容，最新一条是一位粉丝说“要和叶神好好过呀”，他回复说，“会的。”

他闻不见别人的信息素味道，他人的味道只能给他一种似是而非的“感觉”。他听人说起过叶修的信息素是又强悍又霸道的，他闻不出来，在叶修的味道中，他只感觉自己像是站在了家门口，只需要打开门，他就可以回家。

四

叶修跟着喻文州上楼时候一直一脸郁闷地看着喻文州憋笑，门打开时，叶修说：“你想笑就笑吧，别憋坏了。”

喻文州有一套自己的房子，不算大，但是够一个人生活。他听见叶修这么说，立刻笑得弯下了腰，边笑还试图解释：“叶神被保安拦在门外束手无策的样子真的太好玩了，拍下来发微博能被转上千条了。”叶修附和着说：“对，职业圈能因为我吃瘪放一小时烟花。”他关上门，把喻文州按在门上亲吻，一边亲一边还要小心对方别因为又笑又被吻而呛住了。等到两个人能平静下来接吻的时候，周围的信息素已经弥漫成一个小小的包围圈，不够大，但足够笼住两个人。

吻了半天，叶修终于舍得放开喻文州，看着喻文州在他怀里微微气喘。他借着门关处昏暗的灯光看着桃红色一点点爬上喻文州的眼角，觉得怎么看怎么不衬对方的肤色。于是他干脆去亲喻文州的眼角，用舌头亲亲舔舐着，想要抹掉那些点艳色，可随着他的吻，桃红色红得更深。喻文州推了推他，说：“你该不会是想在门口就做吧？又不舒服，去床上。”

叶修闻此也不啰嗦，带着喻文州朝卧室走。从门口到卧室的一截短路上，他们没有停下过对彼此的亲吻和抚摸，颇有些缠绵悱恻的味道。等到叶修把喻文州压在床上时，两个人衣服都不太整齐了，喻文州身上的T恤被叶修扯了一半，露出大半白皙的肩膀。叶修好不容易看惯了喻文州眼角的红，现在又觉得这份白突兀了，于是专心地把吻痕留在上面。

他探手到喻文州身前，逗弄着已经挺立的两点，修建整齐的指甲在把它们拨拉来拨拉去，偶尔还重重地捏一下，在喻文州急喘着试图起身时，他又轻轻地揉弄着，将喻文州玩弄出一层薄汗。喻文州忍受不了，按住他的手，却被他手一翻，捉住自己的手继续抚摸着色泽变深的乳头。叶修还要调笑着说：“你想自己玩就说嘛。”

喻文州不甘示弱，将空着的一只手探到叶修身下，熟练地解开叶修的裤扣，从内裤边侧着伸进去，点了点已经膨胀的柱头，摹画着上面的纹路，说：“叶神退役一次不仅换了名字，还改了姓，以后要叫你柳先生了。”

“你和柳先生初次见面就这么热情啊？当年第一次见我还客气得不行，叫完叶神还要加一句前辈呢。”叶修随喻文州的话往下说。他们的裤子一来二去都被蹭得差不多了，叶修起身将滑到喻文州脚踝出的裤子脱了，顺便扔了自己的，才好整以暇地咬了口喻文州脚踝出突出的骨头，在喻文州想收回脚时扣紧了他的脚腕，手指在牙印上打着转。

他的手指是一点一点爬上喻文州屁股的。他的动作要比以往轻不少，连伸进后穴时都柔得要命。喻文州虽然不在发情期，但也禁不住他这么逗，干涩的通道已经泛了水意，被他一根手指两根手指的扩张闹得受不了，伸手将叶修准备退出来的手指往里推了推，说：“你今天怎么这么温柔？像对待宝一样。”

“我哪次不温柔了？”叶修这样说着，心里知道自己平常时候顶多只能算得上不粗暴，进入喻文州的时候还是又急又快。他和喻文州一年见不了几次面，见了面心里的想念和爱意彼此都心知肚明用不着说出口，做爱就变成唯一的诉说爱的途径。喻文州像是想到什么好笑的事，笑着说：“是温柔，第一次的时候折腾了半天还不敢进……啊。”叶修将手指直直按在他体内的敏感点上，激得他发出一声急喘。

“那是我对你心太软，怕你疼。”叶修先回答完他后一句，才回答前一句，“你可不就是宝吗？希望人人能有一个，再别和我抢。”他后面的话其实是矛盾的，但是情潮都拍岸了，谁还顾得上说逻辑严明的话？叶修温存的前戏对于已经进入状态的Omega是一种折磨，喻文州随着他手指的动作轻轻重重的喘息，央求他：“你进来。”叶修忍得辛苦，还要逗他，“你说句好听的，我考虑考虑要不要进去。”

喻文州本想说那你别进来了，话到嘴边，他想叶修想闹着玩他就陪着呗，计较那么多干什么。他试探着喊：“叶神？前辈？叶修？叶先生？柳先生？”他最后一个词尾音才落下，叶修连着几次刺激他的敏感点，他没防住叫出声，软着嗓子说：“你别折腾我了……叶修……叶修哥哥？”

叶修没再忍耐，挺身进入了已经湿透了的后穴，在喻文州发出长叹时吻住了他。他用舌头扫过喻文州的牙齿，在上颚扫舔，把喻文州的呜咽声夺进嘴里又咽下去。亲吻的水声和身下的泽泽声灭不了室内的火，又助长了情欲。喻文州的信息素是雨后青草地的问道，现在那份略带潮湿的甜腥味混着叶修的味道变成一片汹涌的大海，他和叶修在这边无边无际的海里，像不停起伏的浪花，又像两艘船，靠在一起抵抗着海浪，等待着归岸。

喻文州试着去搂抱叶修，但手用不上劲，叶修后背又有一层汗液，让他手打滑。叶修察觉到他的动作，主动压低了身，在身下粗长的硬挺更深进入喻文州的同时，他将手垫在爱人身下，紧紧地抱住了他。

他们同时射出。喻文州抬手擦掉叶修额头的一滴汗，从汗珠落下的地方一直吻到叶修的喉结，用有些沙哑的嗓子温柔地说：“我刚才突然觉得，一生一世是一个特别好写的词语。”

叶修咬了咬他的嘴唇：“本来就是，笔画又少，我闭着眼都能给你写一个。”他抬起头借着灯光仔细看着喻文州，皱着眉说：“你怎么又咬嘴唇，是疼是爽叫出来就好了，你咬什么咬？”

他话是这么说的，低头将那片嘴唇含进口中又用牙齿轻轻摩挲的时候，说的却是：“只有我能咬。”

情到浓时，喻文州有些为自己不能被标记的体质感到遗憾。但他转念一想，这有什么关系，再过几年他与叶修双双退役，总能日日相守在一起，所谓“信息素带来的安全感”简直不值一提。

五

叶修回H市时苏沐橙正好出门买零食，顺便接了他。他们一起走出机场，苏沐橙问叶修：“你这次有没有和喻队说点好听的话啊？”

叶修几小时没抽烟，早都憋得不行。他点了一根烟，抽了一口说：“没什么好说的。不过文州这次跟我说，他觉得‘一生一世’这个词非常好写，我回来时想了一路，觉得还真是——那简直是世界上最好写的四字词语。”

END


End file.
